The Last Saiyan Prince
by Saiyan Prince of Arendelle
Summary: Dom is the son of Vegeta. He wants to free his people and start a new life. But can he possibly live without new drama, or the pain from his dark past, haunting him?
1. Chapter 1 A Hero is Born

**Chapter 1: A Hero is Born**

It was a warm, peaceful night on the refugee planet. A young Saiyan was born, and destined to do great things. Dom was son of a young, bold Prince, Vegeta. He was destined to be a great warrior. In the crib next to the future King, a baby wailed angrily. Young Prince Dom rolled over trying to avoid the cries of the baby next to him. The young father then walked past the nursery. He pulled up his scouter and looked over the children. He pulled a nurse over and asked her to point out his son. The nurse pointed to Dom. Vegeta smiled when he realized that his child was the only one who was neither sleeping nor crying. He looked over the baby until his scouter could get a read on him. The scouter informed him that his son was not special. Despite all of his hopes, his sons' power level was only 5. He looked at the child next to Dom. The loud child had an average power level as well. It was only 6. "If we're ever going to rise up and topple Frieza, we'll need stronger Saiyans. These weaklings are a disgrace." Vegeta thought to himself. A doctor rushed back to Vegeta and alerted him that something was happening in the hospital. Apparently, Frieza had sent a few soldiers to destroy the building. Vegeta ran to the room where his wife would be recovering. To his horror, the room was nothing but flames. He tried to enter, but the flames roared wildly and prevented him from making any progress.

"Ana!" He roared. The room began to collapse and Vegeta crumbled to his knees.

"Frieza!" He bellowed. "This is the last time I'll let you get away with hurting my family!"

Vegeta punched the ground and looked down the hallway. He spotted a soldier running through the halls. Vegeta pushed himself to his feet and stormed after the monster. He caught up behind the soldier and delivered a swift kick to the back of his head. He fell and his scouter fell off. Vegeta looked at the trembling warrior. It was Pare. As he scrambled to his scouter, Vegeta stepped over him and stood over the scouter. Pare reached for it desperately.

"Do you want your scouter?" Vegeta asked humorously.

Pare grunted. His eyes filled with hate. Vegeta smiled at the pathetic grunt. He raised his boot and stomped down on the scouter and it exploded. Pares' eyes widened in fear. Vegeta laughed. "Call for backup now!" He taunted. Vegeta pulled Pare by his long white hair. His olive green face was now covered in nervous sweat. "This is for all the Saiyans you just killed!" Vegeta cocked back and punched Pare out of his hand. As Pare tumbled back Vegeta slowly walked over to him. He picked him up again. ""This is for the innocent babies!" He punched him again. Pare flew back again, now to tired to move. "And This…!" Vegeta charged a ki blast in his hand. "This is for Ana!" Vegeta blasted Pare into dust. He walked away from the explosion, fighting back his tears. As he passed the nursery, he spotted his child. "Dom" He whispered. The name 'Dom' meant a gift from god, and now Vegeta prayed for a gift to help him through this. He broke into the Nursery which had been partially evacuated. Dom was one of the only remaining infants in the burning room. Vegeta picked up his son and cradled him in his arms. The baby didn't cry, though he was woken up. The two's eyes met. Vegeta smiled.

"Hi, Dom." He smiled, "I'm your daddy."

The child smiled at his father. Vegeta held his child close and left the burning building. Vegeta realized the attack was meant to destroy the Saiyans. He knew he couldn't let that happen. He quickly organized a meeting among all of the Saiyans.

"Frieza thinks that he can break us by killing our children!" He called. "We may not be ready for a full-fledged war with him, but we are Saiyans!" The crowd began to cheer. Vegeta could feel the electricity in the air. He was the leader, and he was respected by everyone. "We've lost many great Saiyans. But we cannot let them break us!" Vegeta's mind turned to Ana. He missed her dearly. Then, he looked down at his son. This child was the only remaining member of his family. He held him tight. "I won't let Frieza hurt you." He whispered softly to his son.

Vegeta knew that if the Saiyans fought back now, they'd be slaughtered. Instead, he decided to bide his time. The Saiyans were all told that it was an act of terrorism from the original inhabitants of the planet. Vegeta knew this was for the best. He wouldn't be able to stop his brothers if they knew who was responsible for the death of so many mothers, and even worse, the children.


	2. Chapter 2 Raising a Prince

**Chapter 2: Raising a Prince**

Vegeta raised Dom and molded him in his image. His hair was very similar to his father, but there was always a bit that hung back down in his face. Physically, that was the only similarity between Vegeta and Dom. Dom was tall, and very slim, just like his mother. His body also resisted growing. His muscles were always small, and he couldn't seem to bulk up. Still, he insisted that he was better than the rest of the kids. When he was only 4, Frieza put Dom through intense training. The training was very beneficial, as Dom could feel himself getting stronger. Still, Frieza was never impressed by him. The lack of interest motivated Dom to do one thing. He would prove Frieza wrong. He wasn't a normal Saiyan. He was going to be the most ruthless warrior in the galaxy. Unfortunately, it became obvious that his body was not built to be strong. No matter how hard he trained, he always was physically weaker than many other children. Dom would go out into the woods and train after classes ended.

"Why can't I do it?" He screamed, "I'm doing everything I can! Why can't I be stronger?" Dom continued training, but knew that he needed to have something else that made him the greatest Saiyan ever. He spent a lot of his time working on other aspects of fighting. He used rocks and sticks to build a small model of a war. He looked at these situations and found the best way to win. He found that he was a very smart fighter, but that wouldn't be enough to defeat Frieza.

After years of training, Dom was worried that he had reached his max potential. He confided his fears in his father. "I'm not getting any stronger!" He whined. Vegeta looked on in silence. He had a cold frown plastered on his face. "I'm doing everything I can. I'm pushing my body to its limits, but I'm always just too little too weak." Vegeta cracked a smile at his son. "My son," He sighed in amusement, "Whining because he's too small? Look at me, I'm a shrimp standing next to the rest of the Saiyan elites, but we all know who the strongest fighter is."

Dom nodded. His father did look small when he stood next to Nappa, but no one could deny that Vegeta was much stronger. "But how are you so strong?" Dom asked. Vegeta smiled, "It's simple. Because I am a legend." Dom stared at his father in confusion and amusement.

"I'm not a normal Saiyan; I am the legendary Super Saiyan."

Dom looked at his father as he explained the story of The Legendary Super Saiyan. The story of a Saiyan being able to multiply his strength to unimaginable levels was inspiring. Dom knew that he would need to learn more about the legend if he wanted to attain that status. Dom began reading books that referred to the idea, but information on the topic was often unreliable. Still, Dom read through books, hoping that the answers would become clear.

When Dom turned 13 Frieza gave him a mission to take over a planet. Vegeta was nervous for his son. He believed in him, but his lack of physical strength was unnerving. "Don't worry, Dad." Dom assured his father. "I'll be fine." Vegeta knew he had to let his son do this on his own. Still, he worried for him.

The plan was that Dom would wait for the full moon and become the Oozaru. After he destroyed the main defenses of the planet, Frieza would have a squad come in to clear out the rest of the warriors.

Dom hurdled towards the planet and read one of his many books about Saiyan heritage. After finishing it for the umpteenth time, he sighed loudly. When he landed he kept thinking about the ways to become a Super Saiyan. Just then, the full moon caught his eye. "Maybe, if I can control the power of the Oozaru, then I'll be able to do it." He hypothesized. He could feel the transformation taking over his body. Dom focused and as he transformed, he powered up as strong as he could. He finished his transformation, but didn't feel much different. He was stronger than the last time, but he wasn't a Super Saiyan. His disappointment would have to wait, as an army flooded from the mountains towards him. Dom charged a blast in his mouth and blasted the resilience. They were pathetic when he was in this form. As a swarm of them attacked him, Dom swatted them down like flies. Dom began scanning the battlefield for the troops. From the left, a powerful beam rocketed and connected near his left eye. It immediately began to swell shut, and Dom looked frantically for the attacker. With the rest of his energy, Dom let out a blast from his mouth. He turned his head, carefully demolishing the entirety of the landscape. After finishing, Dom began to pound his chest as he returned to his normal form. "Dad always told me I was bad at pacing myself" He chuckled to himself. His eye was nearly swollen shut. Dom had told the troops that he'd be done within an hour, so they should be there shortly to finish the job. Dom headed back to his pod and read while he waited for the troops. After a while, Dom grew aggravated. "I told those no good grunts to be here!" He yelled to himself.

Dom headed for the cities. He'd need to squash the last of the resistance, before they could recover. As he walked through the quiet streets, Dom complained about the troops. Many of the civilians surrendered, but some tried to fight. Dom was still able to stop them. As a man leapt out after surrendering, Dom turned and kicked him to the ground. The man scrambled away, but Dom pinned him down with a boot to his back.

"Please" The man begged, "Don't kill me!"

"I was gonna let you live if you'd just surrendered."

"I'm sorry" The man trembled.

"It's too late for that." Dom growled, before stomping on his back. He let out an agonizing yelp before going limp. Dom then proceeded through the streets. From an alley, a laser was fired. Dom was barely able to avoid it. If it had made contact, Dom would have been in trouble. He spotted the attempted assailant. His skin was dark purple, and his face was dirty. The man fired another blast. Dom avoided it, but the man dashed forward and blasted Dom's left shoulder. Dom panicked and tried to move his left arm, but it hung lifeless. Since Dom was left-handed, this pissed him off. The man pulled a sword from his back and began swinging at Dom. Dom was barely able to avoid the attacks, but was backed into a wall. "I don't wanna have to hurt you." Dom proclaimed, before jumping off the wall and delivering a spinning kick to the jaw. The sword fell from his hand and the man fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but Dom was standing over him. "THIS is for my eye" Dom kicked the man in the gut, sending him tumbling down the street. The man tried to get up again. This time he was much slower, and Dom was able to walk over and stand over him again. "This is for my arm!" He kicked him again. The man was only stopped when he crashed into a building. Dom picked the man up by his throat and pinned him against the wall. "And this…" Dom threw the man in the air and then with his good arm, fired an energy blast that destroyed the body. "That's for everything else!"

As Dom turned he noticed that the troops had finally arrived. They were led by General Anan. His skin was maroon, and his hair was black. Though Dom was tall, Anan still towered over him.

"You look like Hell!" Anan bellowed, pointing out the wounds.

Dom growled, "I wouldn't have gotten them if you ass holes showed up when I told you too!"

Dom turned around and spotted the sword that had been used against him on the ground. He looked around, and found the scabbard and sash among the remains. Dom examined the sword. It was excellently crafted. Dom decided that it would be his reward for pulling a double shift on this damned planet. Dom struggled, but managed to put the sash on, and put his new toy away. As Dom walked away, Anan called for him. Dom raised his middle finger and continued walking away.

When he reached his ship, Dom collapsed in it, and set the coordinates for home. Dom fell asleep in his pod, and was only woken up when he was about to land. As he got out of the pod, Dom was greeted by his father.

"So," He chuckled, "How'd the mission go."

Dom growled, those damn grunts don't know how to take orders!"

Vegeta smiled and listened to his son vent.

"I wiped out the resistance, but since they didn't show up when I told them, I had to clear out the city! That's how I got this!" Dom screamed pointing at his arm. "One of these days, I'm gonna let them have it!"

Vegeta smiled, "You're becoming more like me everyday."

Dom pulled the sword from his pod, and showed it to his dad.

"On the bright side, check out my reward for doing all that."

Vegeta smiled and patted his son on the back. He led Dom to a medical center and they began to work on bandaging his arm.


	3. Chapter 3 Saiyan Elites

**Chapter 3: Saiyan Elites**

While they were scanning him for any injuries, they noticed something peculiar. Dom had sustained a substantial injury to his left knee. What was bizarre was that, Dom hadn't noticed the pain until he had calmed down. When he did calm down, the pain was crippling. He couldn't put any weight on it for a while. He did his best to recover, but it was a slow process. After a week of healing, he was given new orders. He was going to be enlisted in a 3-person squad of Saiyans. That meant that he'd be taking on harder missions on stronger planets. Dom was eager to get into combat, but Vegeta was worried that his son wasn't ready for a mission. Dom persisted and hobbled out of bed. His knee was still badly injured, but he ignored it. He gingerly put weight on it and smiled.

"It still works," He proclaimed with a slight wince.

Vegeta nervously let his son leave. He had learned something after his son was born. He didn't want his only child to die, so he made sure that he could defend himself. Dom was always struggling to keep up in training, but he refused to accept any pity. Vegeta liked that about his son. Of course, he was disappointed that he wasn't the strongest of the Saiyans, but he loved the motivation he saw in Dom's eyes. The look was that he wouldn't let them break him. That persistence and pride was what convinced Vegeta that his son was ready to fight through his injury.

Dom flew towards the center of the city. When he arrived in the meeting room, he saw Frieza sitting with Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Well, well" Frieza sighed with a grin, "Look who's back on their feet. Are we okay?"

"I'm fine." Dom spat, "I didn't need those reinforcements, anyways."

Frieza smiled. "You seem confident. Just like your father."

Dom nodded. "Now, I was told I'd be assigned to a 3-person group. So who is it?"

The smile vanished from Frieza's face. He snapped his fingers, and from the side, two young Saiyans appeared. The first was the smaller of the two. His hair was gray, messy and stuck to the side. He stuck out a hand and shook Dom's hand. "I'm Ace." He introduced. Ace was not very large, but his muscles were defined. Also, Ace's clothes seemed to be very old. They were torn up and the sleeves and pant legs had been completely torn off. On his face, Ace sported red war paint that covered a line above his eyebrows, as well as an upside-down triangle that ran from his eyes down to his jaw line. The second was a monster. Dom was very tall, but this mountain of a man towered over him. His jet black hair was short, but spiked up. "I'm Jack." His hands were massive. Dom shook his hand.

"So, who are you?" Jack asked.

Dom was surprised by this. Had they lived under a rock. "I'm Dom, and I'm the Prince of Saiyans. My dad's Vegeta."

The two Saiyans seemed surprised by this news. Dom was so much smaller than his father. Another thing Dom noticed was that among the three of them, none of them wore the traditional armor of a warrior. They didn't have any armor at all. Dom never wore it because it made him slower in combat, and he relied on speed. Dom asked about it, and they gave the same answer he'd have given. "It was uncomfortable, and made them less evasive."

After the quick introduction, Frieza cleared his throat and made his order. A planet very near to New Vegeta was being troublesome. The 3 of them would be trusted in squashing the resistance. The troops each raced to their pods. It was the first time any of them would have a chance to actually fight with rebels. Dom sat in his pod, impatiently.

"Are you ready to go?" Ace barked.

"Let's go!" Jack responded in his deep voice.

Dom sat quietly in his pod. "Yup!" He replied with a smirk.

With that, the Saiyans were off. It would be only a few hours until the Saiyans reached their destination. Suddenly, a voice came through in all 3 pods.

"Come in squadron Alpha." The voice said.

"Who is this?" Ace snorted.

"This is General Nappa. I've been assigned to help you on this mission."

"Help us?" Dom laughed, "What kind of help could you give us?"

"Just a quick briefing on the mission." The voice said calmly. "The rebels are prepared for your attack. The only real threat should be the elite warriors. They have an average power level of 10,000. I know you 3 each have a power level slightly over that, but they do hold an advantage in numbers, as well as the benefit of knowing the battlefield."

Dom nodded. "We know that, but they shouldn't be a threat. Remember, Nappa. I'm Vegeta's kid. I can beat this."

Nappa sighed, "You sure are. Just remember your training and this shouldn't get too ugly."

With that, the voice was gone, and silence returned. Dom opened a book and began to read. He was interrupted by a call from Jack. It was directed at Ace, so Dom ignored it. It was something about strategy, but Dom took notice as soon as his name was mentioned.

"What did you just say?"

"It's just that I'm concerned." Jack confessed. "We heard that you sustained a bad injury on your last mission, and it hasn't healed yet."

"Don't worry about my knee." Dom advised. "It's fine."

Jack sighed, "I expected nothing less from the Prince."

Dom smiled and laughed. "How much longer till I can show you what a Prince can do."

It wouldn't be too long. The three passed the time by getting to know each other. Ace was a hunter, and that was why he had a lot of scars and his clothes were torn. He wore the paint because it was a family tradition. His power level was 10,500. Jack was very different. He lost his parents when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. He was trained by Frieza and made into a warrior. His power level was at 10,750. Dom explained how he was one of the few surviving children of a hospital explosion. He told them about his training, but left out any parts about his struggles. He proudly stated that his power level was never constant, but that it was only 10,000 when he was calm. The Saiyans spotted the planet. Much of the surface was green. They landed near a river. As the 3 left their pods, they were greeted by a mysterious race of warriors. The warriors' skin matched the Saiyans, except they also had a pair of antennae. Dom tapped on his scouter. He looked over all of the elites. They seemed to be just as strong as Nappa warned. Dom counted a dozen warriors with power levels ranging between 9,600 up to 10,600.

"Just like Nappa said." Dom sighed.

He cracked his knuckles and clenched his sword in his fist. He waited as the rebels set to attack. The battle was not going to be easy, but Dom never wanted an easy mission. This mission might cost him his life, and he was thrilled for the chance to fight with his life on the line.


	4. Chapter 4 Topple the Rebels

**Chapter 4: Topple the Rebels**

The rebels had 4 men attacking each Saiyan. Ace angrily kicked one as it attacked. As the Saiyans battled, Dom realized something. If they wanted to win, they needed to avoid a brawl. Dom blasted a large ki blast and all four assailants fell back. Ace and Jack followed suit. Dom thought back to his military strategy classes, looking for the term to use. He turned to his left, towards Ace.

"Alpha. Alpha!" He cried, craning his neck from left to right. "Cover Wing!"

"Alpha, Alpha" meant everyone, and "Cover Wing" fall back. Ace and Jack gave a confused look. Dom knew he meant to say something else. Suddenly the term hit him.

"Alpha. Alpha!" He repeated, "Cover Wing! Diamond!"

Diamond meant to keep engaged. So the command was that everyone should fall back, but keep fighting. Dom then made a dome with his hands. He wanted the group to stay near each other rather than split up. As the assailants attacked, the Saiyans were able to avoid being overrun. Jack used his strength to push each attacker back, however, he was still getting mauled. Ace kept pushing the attackers back by rushing in quickly, and then falling back. Dom wasn't able to protect himself. With every step back, his leg screamed in pain. Suddenly, as he leapt up and did a spinning kick, when he landed, it gave out, and he crumbled to the ground. He did his best to protect himself, but with a swift kick to the ribs, Dom was sent airborne. From there, he was defenseless. An attacker leapt up and spiked him back down. Dom crashed into the ground at a startling speed. Ace quickly used a ki blast to freeze the attackers. He quickly came to Dom's aide as an attacker shot a laser beam at him. Ace focused and was able to deflect the beam straight up.

"I'll give you one last chance to leave peacefully." The alien warned. "Or face the wrath of the Vendura Elites."

"Why would we leave so soon?" Ace chuckled. "I was just warming up."

The Vendurans became worried. If what he said was true, this might not be as easy as they hoped. Dom forced himself to his feet, but couldn't put any weight on his left leg. Jack looked at him with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." Dom assured, wincing.

Jack looked away. The Prince wouldn't admit that he was in such pain. 3 Vendurans attacked Ace. Ace was easily able to defend himself from the attacks and began to blast them all back.

"If you just surrender now, I promise we will leave and no one needs to die" Ryan bargained.

"Never" The leader growled.

Ace shrugged, he didn't really care. If these fools wanted to die, he'd gladly oblige. A quick Venduran made a dash towards Dom. Jack quickly cut him off in the pass. The Venduran was stopped dead in his tracks by Jack's mountainous stature. He grabbed the small foe and tossed him like a rag doll.

"If you want to fight, you fight us" He declared.

The Leader was visibly irritated that the plan didn't work. Still, they had to fight as hard as they could. Jack picked up Dom and began to move him.

"You bastard," Dom grunted, "I can still fight!"

"I'm sorry Dom, but you aren't in any condition to keep up with us right now."

Dom tried to stand up, but his leg refused. It buckled every time he placed his weight on it. "Damn it!" He choked. He pounded on his leg in frustration. It only served to empower the stinging pain he felt. After several painful minutes, Dom couldn't try to stand anymore. The pain had grown to much even for him.

As Jack returned to Ace's side, he looked back to see his struggling comrade lying on the ground in pain. He wanted to explain how this was the best, but he felt sorry for him. His first mission would be spend on the sidelines. But the sympathy would have to wait, because across from him stood 12 angry Vendurans. Jack focused in and waited for the oncoming attack. The leader attacked at Ace, while the other 11 all stormed after Jack. Jack flew into the air and looked down. The elites followed him, as they grew nearer; Jack used a ki blast and blew them back. He looked back and laughed as half of the Vendurans fell. The team regrouped and stared up at Jack. Jack stuck his arm in the air and formed an energy saucer in his hand. It was not very large, but that wasn't his technique. On top of the saucer, smaller energy balls formed. They far outnumbered the Vendurans, and Jack smiled. A Venduran flew up, trying to disrupt the attack, but was stopped when 3 energy balls flew from the saucer and denied him. Jack smiled. The Vendurans all followed and tried to prevent the attack, but Jack just summoned more energy balls which circled around him and protected him. He laughed at the failed attempts of the Vendurans. After they realized that they couldn't penetrate through his defenses, the Vendurans knew their only hope was to defend. Jack stared down.

"We gave you a chance to surrender!" He roared. "Now feel the wrath of my Ultimate Attack! Raining Grenades!"

He cocked his arm back and then threw it forward. The barrage of energy rained down and decimated the defenses. As he admired the mayhem, his eye detected movement from behind him. He saw a Venduran racing towards Dom. It was too late. Jack wasn't in range to stop anything. He looked over to Ace, who was struggling to fight off the leader. He looked on as time slowed down and prayed for a miracle.

Suddenly, a slim figure burst from the shadows. There was a loud crashing sound and Dom looked up to see. He saw the back of a familiar Saiyan. It was Dom's friend, Kitty.

Her real name wasn't Kitty, it was Katie. She got the nickname because of her agility and ability to always land on her feet.

She had intercepted the Venduran and held him off. Kitty wasn't as strong as Dom, and she wouldn't be able to hold him off for long before getting herself into trouble. Dom scrambled to his feet, ignoring the strain it put on his leg. He ran at the would-be assassin from the side and unsheathed his sword. In an instant, he sliced through his body. Dom fell back to the ground and clenched his knee.

"You're welcome, Prince" Kitty exclaimed, sarcastically.

"I didn't need any help!" Dom grunted.

Kitty sighed and smiled. She had learned to deal with his arrogance. Kitty had been Dom's first friend. They were in the same class and often sparred with each other. Of the few people Dom respected, Kitty was on the list, among his father, and the remaining Saiyan elites. Kitty and Dom would spend most of their time together talking about the future. Dom had always promised that one day, he'd free the Saiyans from Frieza's tyranny, and make her his Queen. Dom knew she wasn't a strong fighter, but he respected how much effort she put into everything she did. She always gave it 110% and Dom liked that about her.

Kitty reached down to help Dom up. Dom looked up and saw her shimmering black hair, that flowed above her shoulders. Dom smiled. "I'm fine." He insisted.

"I know you are." Kitty exclaimed.

She left her hand low, and after a moment of struggling, Dom accepted her help.

"Your knee still buggin' ya?" She asked.

Dom nodded, "Only a little" He lied.

Kitty looked back at the 2 pieces of the Venduran. "That sword is nice." She smiled. Dom nodded, "Ya. I got it on that last planet I went to."

The two headed back for the battlefield, and met up with Jack. He stood with his arms crossed as he watched Ace battle with the leader.

Ace couldn't seem to finish off the stubborn leader. No matter how fast he moved, the Venduran was able to endure each blow. Soon, he became tired, and his attacks began to slow. Suddenly, the leader delivered a sharp kick and sent Ace into a rock wall. He slowly walked towards Ace. Dom sighed, "I haven't done anything yet. Let me take this guy."

Jack shrugged. Dom slowly made his way towards Ace. Right before the leader delivered a finishing blow; Dom appeared and blocked the attack.

"You're fighting me now!" He growled.


	5. Chapter 5 Proving Grounds

**Chapter 5: Proving Grounds**

Kitty powered up her scouter and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"T-take a look at your scouter"

Jack powered up his and his eyes widened. "His power level" He gasped.

"It's only 8,000" Kitty added. "I'm stronger than that. There's no way he can fight off the leader."

"We can't stop him now." Jack sighed. He rubbed his temples. "If we get involved, we'll crush the rest of his pride."

"But we can't just let him do this to himself!" Kitty roared. "He'll die if we let him fight!"

Jack sighed loudly. "You know him as well as I do, Kitty." Jack smiled and looked her in the eyes. She was worried, but seeing how calm Jack was, instilled a slight sense of tranquility. "Dom isn't stupid. He's a master strategist. He'll find a way to win."

Kitty gulped and looked up at Dom. He was smiling at the leader. His confidence was inspiring. Dom must've known he wasn't in any condition to fight, but still he stood tall and proud. He wouldn't back down, and Kitty knew that he would win.

Dom's mind raced as he stared at the opponent. Since he first watched the leader, he had been constructing a plan for this fight. Now it was time for him to put it into action.

"Are you gonna do something?" Dom spat.

The leader growled and delivered a quick kick to his head. Dom tumbled back and landed in front of Ace. He pulled himself to his feet, and walked back at the foe. He smiled as he felt blood drip from his lip.

"Is that all you've got?" Dom coughed.

The leader responded with a kick to the chin that sent him into the air. He followed after and spiked him into the ground. Dom pulled himself out of his crater and smiled. Blood dripped from his forehead.

"Is that all!?"

The leader grunted angrily. "I'll finish you!"

Dom smiled. "That's right" He whispered to himself. Dom looked up and the leader had formed a large energy wave in his hand. The blast was larger than anything Dom had ever seen. He stuck his arms out to the side. He focused energy into his hands and grinned. "Gimme your best shot!" Energy pooled in his hands and Dom continued to charge as much as he could before the leader threw his attack down.

"My Erasing Bomb will finish you!"

Dom smiled and swung his arms forward, as his wrists clashed, the blasts merged and fired towards the blast.

"Final Avenger!" Dom roared as his blast charged towards the Erasing Bomb. As they impacted, the Final Avenger tore through the ball of energy. He attack fizzled into nothing. At the same time, the attack engulfed the leader. Dom held the attack for a moment before his body gave out and he collapsed. In the air, blood and ash poured from the explosion. Dom smiled.

Kitty rushed over to him and helped him up. "How?" She asked, "He was stronger than you."

"But I'm a technical genius." Dom bragged weakly.

"No way!" Kitty gasped, "That was luck." She insisted.

Dom smiled, "You're right. I'm not smart enough to see that his ki blast was weaker than mine, and then scare him into using it so I could give myself an advantage."

Kitty cracked a smirk. Dom couldn't even stand up, but he was still ready to make a stupid comment like that. That was why she loved him. She helped him up and wrapped his arm around her to keep him upright. He swung his head up and smiled. Jack stood with a smile on his face and clapped slowly. Dom grinned and laughed weakly. He turned back and noticed that Ace had just gotten up from the rubble.

"Don't everyone help at once!" He coughed.

Dom laughed, "Fuck you! I just saved your ass!"

Jack ran over and helped his friend out of the mound of rocks. Ace dusted himself off, and limped over to Dom. He gave him a strong pat on the back. Dom winced in pain. His body felt like glass and the force of the pat was enough to rattle him. He turned and smiled.

"You're welcome." Dom smiled.

"I could've handled him!" Ryan persisted.

Dom chuckled, "I wasn't gonna let you have all the fun."

"Let's get you two to the healing pods" Kitty suggested. She helped Dom back to his pod and smiled. As soon as she left, Dom punched the side of his pod. "So stupid!" He grunted.

"I'm a Prince! I don't need help getting to my feet!"

The trip home was very quiet. Dom spent most of the time reading, and Ace had fallen asleep. Kitty had time to explain what she was doing on Vendura. She said that she was called in by Prince Vegeta and he ordered her after the boys. Vegeta was worried for his son. Dom heard this and interjected, "My dad doesn't trust me?" He gasped.

Kitty shrieked, "I thought you were asleep!"

"My dad?" Dom hesitated "He doesn't think I'm strong?"

"No, Dom" Kitty countered, "He was worried about your knee!"

"I'll show him!" Dom grunted, "I'll be the strongest Saiyan who ever lived. I'll unlock the secrets to the legendary Super Saiyan."

Not long after, the pods returned to New Vegeta. Dom wanted to train, but he had to spend time in the chamber to heal. After his body recovered, he'd train.


	6. Chapter 6 Intense Training

**Chapter 6: Intense Training**

Dom woke up and was removed from the chamber. He focused on his body. His knee still wouldn't heal completely. It felt fine, but if he worked it to hard, it began to ache. As he left the medical building, he searched for his dad. He finally spotted him in the center of town. He confronted his dad.

"You sent Kitty after me?" He asked rhetorically.

"Son," Vegeta began. He hesitated for a moment. His son had a familiar intensity in his eyes. He cleared his throat and continued. "You weren't ready to battle" He insisted.

"You don't trust me? We'll I'll prove that I am the greatest Saiyan who ever lived!" Dom powered up to the max and flew off all before Vegeta could explain anything.

Vegeta stared up as his son flew off. He was definitely just like him. Vegeta knew his son would resent the idea of someone helping him, but he was worried. He saw how his son could barely stand. He knew that if he got in trouble, it would be the end for him.

Vegeta chuckled quietly, how did he go from such a cruel Saiyan Elite, to a caring father. It happened so suddenly. When Vegeta saw what Frieza had done, he was truly scared that he had lost everyone. Seeing his baby boy, crying loudly, but alive, was the greatest feeling of hope he had ever known. One day, he would get Frieza back for what he had done to Ana.

Dom flew off at high speed towards a clearing in the forest where he often trained. He felt strong today. He was able to break through the trees with ease. His attacks seemed to fly faster than before. The miracle of the Saiyan race was so fascinating. While any other race would have been weak after nearly dying. He was even stronger. Then, he heard something. It was faint, but Dom was sure of it. It was a heavy footstep. He stopped, and froze in place. He waited patiently. His heart raced, and he waited. Another footstep. Dom turned and blasted into the brush. He flew towards the explosion and searched for the source. He found a dark green soldier sneaking towards him. He grabbed the fallen soldier from the ground.

"What are you doing so far away from home?" Dom spat. He squeezed the soldier by the throat. "Did Frieza send you?"

"Th-that's Lord Frieza" The soldier persisted, "You Saiyan brat!"

Dom smiled. He stared into the soldiers' eyes. He swung his leg back and the n cracked it into his chest. Dom heard his ribs crack.

"That's Prince Saiyan Brat" Dom mocked as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the head of the soldier, decapitating him. Dom smiled. He was a lot stronger than he was before his battle with the Venduran Leader. Dom then returned to his training. He powered up to the max and began to perform combos at a rapid rate on the thickest trees he could find. His body quickly felt weak, but he refused it. He kept up his intense level of training for longer than his body could take. The only thing that motivated him was the image of Kit saving his life. She stood over him and was able to defend him. Dom's mind began to drift. He envisioned his father. Was it possible that despite all of his hard work and his bloodline, that he wasn't a special Saiyan? He quickly dispelled it from his mind. There was no way that he was weak. He only needed to be saved because of his leg injury. If he was healthy, then he'd have been able to defeat the entirety of the Special Forces on his own. His leg still bothered him. It was becoming a real nuisance. With every kick, it stung throughout his body.

Dom began to wonder. Why was his body not healing? A Saiyan normally recovers from injury very quick, but this injury had only gotten worse over the course of a month. It was frustrating. Dom was working so much harder than everyone else, but his body was never up to par with his fellow Saiyans. He was smaller than them. His body wasn't able to recover as quickly. It wasn't fair. He was the Prince, yet he was born with these limitations.

Dom smacked himself. He wasn't limited. There would never be anything that could keep him back. He would do the impossible. He would be the Saiyan who uncovered the Legend behind the Legendary Super Saiyan. Even with all of these undeniable set backs, Dom would fight through them and become the greatest Saiyan to ever live.

Dom fought far beyond his limitations. Finally, after toppling a large red tree, his body gave out, and Dom collapsed to the ground. He tried valiantly to stand, but his body refused to cooperate with his mind. He felt as if someone had pinned his entire body beneath a mountain. Dom faded in and out of consciousness for hours. Suddenly, he felt himself being moved. He slowly tilted his head and saw someone dragging him by his ankle. His vision was blurred, but he could make out that his kidnapper was large and was in Saiyan battle armor, but that was about it. He tried to gain their attention, but his voice was gone. Dom wanted to attempt to face the figure, but he was in no condition to fight. Whoever it was, he was powerless to stop at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7 I Don't Wanna Die

**Chapter 7: I Don't Wanna Die**

Dom's eyes strained as he tried to see the person. He waited for a while before he could feel his body beginning to recover. He shook his leg and the Saiyan turned around. Dom could make out only blurry colors. The battle gear was damaged and cracked. The Saiyan grunted. Dom couldn't see who it was, and it aggravated him.

"Who the hell are you?" He grunted.

The man was silent. Dom's vision became clear. The Saiyan was familiar. It was a high ranking elite, Mato. Mato was a large Saiyan. He was quite young, but he was one of the strongest Saiyans. His power Level was 18,500. That was stronger than even Vegeta. Dom had never met Mato formally, but had seen him around the city.

Mato pulled up his scouter and clicked it on. After noticing Dom's power level, he scoffed quietly. Dom stared angrily at Mato. "What's that for?" He growled. To that, Mato cracked a slight smile. "So you're the prince?" His sarcasm smacked Dom across the face. Mato may be a war hero, but he did not earn the right to disrespect him. "I'm ashamed."

Dom sat up. "Piss off!" He roared.

Mato smirked. "But, you do have a certain quality." He looked at Dom. He saw his anger and he looked a lot like his father. "You have potential. But if you want to become the greatest Saiyan warrior, you'll need real training."

Dom stared up curiously at Mato. "What are you saying?"

"Dumbass" He sighed, "I'm saying, 'I'll train you!'"

Dom's eyes lit up like gems. He stood up, but his leg buckled. He quickly recovered. "Let's do this!" He exclaimed. Mato grinned "Get ready for the worst experience of your life."

Dom's smile only grew. "If it means I'll be the greatest Saiyan ever, I'll do anything!" He proclaimed.

Mato smiled and clapped. "Let's go!"

He led Dom outside of the cave, which Dom had not even recognized, until just now. Outside, it was raining hard outside. Dom disregarded the weather and clapped. "What's first, coach?" He asked.

"Start with some simple footwork." Mato stated. "Avoid me!"

Mato lunged forward and Dom leapt back.

"And no flying!" He roared.

Dom lowered himself and stared at Mato.

"If you can't avoid me for 5 minutes you'll be doing Elite crawls through this mud!" He roared again.

Dom hated Army crawls. He always wanted to dip his knees, but if he did, Frieza would punish him. Mato lunged again, but Dom was able to evade him. Dom may not be strong, but he was definitely a very elusive and fast Saiyan. Mato seemed unaffected by the mud and puddles. He was able to glide through the mud, but that was impossible. Dom saw his feet go under, but his body was strong enough to pull them through it. Dom, on the other hand, was struggling through it. After about a minute, his left foot got stuck and his knee wasn't strong enough to pull it up. As Mato zoomed towards him, Dom focused on him. Mato cocked his arm back, and as he threw it, Dom weaved back and delivered a counterattack that stopped him at once.

Mato stared at Dom in slight amazement.

"Ok" He growled. "On the ground. I want Elite crawls. To that tree" He pointed to a tree that must have been 300 yards away.

"But" Dom gasped.

"You couldn't avoid me."

Dom's mouth hung open.

"Hate me yet?" Mato grinned.

Dom reluctantly crouched down in the mud, and began to crawl. Mato planted his foot on Dom's back and coughed. "Not yet." He teased. Mato climbed on top of Dom and laid across his back, facing up. "Now, let's fucking go!" He roared. Dom wanted to collapse under the weight of Mato on his back. His arms sank deep into the mud as he crawled. Every step was a challenge, not only to hold his body up, but to keep from slipping. He didn't want to know what would happen if he collapsed. Dom looked ahead. The tree seemed unreachable. Dom kept staring out towards it. His body began to strain. He pulled himself through the mud, but finally, his left knee gave out, and his knee dipped. Mato scoffed in disgust as he stood. Dom fell and landed in the mud. He spat it from his mouth and got back up. Mato looked at him, curiously. His knee wobbled and buckled often, but he kept still. Then, to Mato's amazement Dom picked himself up began to move again. Mato stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

I'm going to prove you wrong!" Dom grunted, defiantly.

Mato smiled and laid on top of Dom again. Dom began to crawl faster. His face turned red, through the mud, and he began to grow tired. Mato sensed his distress and motivated him.

"Is this all you've got?" He spat.

"Come on Dom! If you're a prince, this should be easy."

Dom's eyes opened and he pulled his fingers and kept looking forward. Every time he pulled through the mud, his arms and legs felt like crumbling.

"Come on!" Mato encouraged. "Only a little more! You gotta dig deep!"

"It fucking hurts!" Dom whined angrily.

"I don't care if it hurts, you gotta fight through it! Dig down and fight! Prove me wrong! Prove everyone wrong! Are you gonna let them call you a weakling? Are you gonna let them be right?"

"NO!" Dom cried, valiantly. Dom suddenly felt something. His body felt like the exhaustion was gone. He could feel his energy growing around him. Dom pressed his arms through the mud and forced himself on. He kept looking up, the tree still seemed unattainable.

"Don't look at the tree!" Mato barked. "Just look down. You gotta focus!"

Dom took the advice and let his head drop. He studied his body. Dom shut his eyes from the pain. He wanted to break, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't. Somehow he kept going. Now he was going faster, but he felt his left knee begin to buckle again. Mato sensed it and resumed his motivation. Are you gonna fall!?" His question was rhetorical. Dom knew he couldn't let himself fall. "Are you gonna let all those doubters be right about you?!" Dom's eyes lit up.

"They aren't right!" Dom grunted. He willed his arms through the mud. His left leg could barely support him, despite barely putting any pressure on it. He felt it buckle one more time. As his knee dipped, Dom summoned all of his resiliency in order to stiffen his leg.

"Not this time!" He grunted.

The storm began to pick up. It rained harder, and the winds were more violent than ever. The strong, warm gusts could lift a small man off the ground. The thunder exploded in the sky, and lightning struck the ground. Dom ignored all of the elements. He only had one thing in mind. That was to just keep moving. He didn't care about how much farther the tree was. All he knew was that if he kept moving, he'd make it. Mato looked and saw the pain in Dom's leg. With every step, it was more difficult to pull through the mud. Somehow, Dom was able to control himself. He refused to allow his body to quit. The only thing that kept Dom from collapsing was his pride. He was willing to put himself through this just to prove everyone wrong. He thought back to Vendura. He remembered how Kit had saved his life. That was a fluke. It would not happen again, and Dom would make sure of that. His arms trudged through the mud. His legs struggled behind him, but he pressed forward. Rain fused with sweat on his face. His eyes remained down. He couldn't focus on anything else. His arms felt weak, and his right arm wobbled. He quickly shifted his weight to the left to relieve it. As soon as he did, however, he placed tremendous strain on his left knee. Dom couldn't bear the pain. The only way to alleviate it was to reach the tree. How far was it? He must have been close. He felt like he'd been in the mud for an eternity. No, he had to dispel any other thoughts. He kept pushing on. He did not know the condition his body. It began to go numb due to exhaustion. He reluctantly dragged his broken body forward, until he felt something that wasn't mud. He slowly tilted his head up. His mouth hung open. He laughed quietly and attempted to speak.

"The… tree…" He squeaked as his body crumbled beneath his and Mato's weight. Mato stood up and smiled down at Dom. "Let's get you inside." Mato smiled.

Dom didn't wait for Mato's help, and tried to push himself up. As he sat on his heels, his arms hung down. He stared in terror as his body had reused his commands. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't do any more that slightly move his arms. Mato frowned.

"That took everything outta you, didn't it?" he exclaimed.

Dom was silent. He was too busy trying to make his body obey his wishes.

"You really would give up anything" Mato gasped quietly.

He picked up Dom and carried him to the house.


	8. Chapter 8 Edge of Chaos

**Chapter 8: Edge of Chaos**

Dom spent the next several days being nursed back to health. He would briefly wake up, but it never lasted long. Mato spent the time, making sure that Dom recovered. When Dom was finally able to keep himself awake, he immediately resumed his training. Mato told Dom that he was a technically strong fighter, but he was very lacking, physically. Dom knew this, but he hoped that for once, his body would grow along with his training. While he trained, he decided to ask a few questions of the famous Saiyan. "Why are you living out here, alone?" Dom asked promptly in between sit-ups. Mato smiled and scratched his head. He seemed to be racing through his own mind, looking for the reason. "I'm here, because it's safe." He claimed. Dom pondered his response. "Are you crazy, there's no protection out here? You could be hunted down." Mato smiled, he was amused by Dom's lack of understanding. "That's not what I mean. Out here, I'm safe from Frieza."

Dom gave a look of worry. "What are you talking about?"

Mato smiled again. "In the city, Frieza can contain all of us, because he sees us. If I train out here, he'll never know how strong I am." Dom studied Mato as he explained the benefits of keeping secrets. It made a lot of sense. Dom always assumed that if Frieza saw his full strength, then he'd intimidate him, but Mato made it clear that that was not an easy task.

Dom understood his reasoning, and agreed with it, but, in his own mind, he would need to be the fearless leader, who trusted his abilities, and it wouldn't be possible, if he kept it all hidden. Mato did know a lot, and Dom could benefit from learning from him. Plus, talking with Mato, made training easier. He was able to ignore the strain on his body, and keep going. Dom began to feel the heavy strain on his body, and needed the encouragement of Mato to keep going. He dug deep down and found the last bit of strength and was able to finish his set of 500 pushups. After finishing, Dom smiled weakly, and let his arms hang low. He looked up and saw Mato smiling. "You've sure gotten stronger." Mato applauded. Dom pushed himself to his feet, with difficulty, seeing as he had no energy left in his arms. Dom had been thinking to ask a question to Mato, but wasn't sure how to word it, or even if he should ask. It seemed quite foolish for a prince to wonder, and he didn't want to show that he had any doubt, but Mato had become a trustworthy Saiyan and Dom desperately wanted to know. "Do you think we'll ever rise up against Frieza?" Dom blurted out. Mato was taken back by this comment. Dom had always seemed so confident that he'd be able to topple Frieza, but he seemed genuinely uncertain now. Mato let out a deep sigh and smiled. "We're Saiyans. We are the most dominant race in the universe." Dom frowned, He didn't know why, but he expected Mato to be more assuring. He said exactly what Dom wanted to hear, but he was still nervous.

"Why are we slaves to Frieza, then?" He retorted, desperate for answers.

Mato put his hands over his face. Dom needed to have answers, but Mato couldn't give him an answer that would agree with his previous statements. He thought about the question for a while and bowed his head. "I don't know." He whispered softly. Dom frowned. That was what he thought, but hearing Mato say it was demoralizing. The tow sat in brief silence, until a loud explosion was heard just outside.

"Mato!" A voice roared. "Come out with your hands up!"

Mato stood up and exited the cave. Dom followed but didn't leave the cave. Dom peered around the corner and spotted a horrifying sight. Outside the cave were 10 of Frieza's soldiers and at the head of them was Dodoria. Dom watched carefully. Mato stood confident facing Dodoria and his men.

"I see you're still up to no good!" Dodoria spat.

"What am I doing?" Mato smiled. "I'm just enjoying the beautiful weather."

"That's a load of crap! My scouts picked up a strange power level from out here. And the only Saiyan with a power level that high, is you."

"So." Mato scoffed. "I was training."

Dodoria approached Mato slowly. "You best not be plannin' nothin'." Dodoria growled.

"I'd never plan nothing. I'm just a monkey, after all."

Dom was worried for Mato. Dodoria was a ruthless killer. In a heartbeat, Mato kicked Dodoria into the air and flew up after him. Before the soldiers could react, Dom blocked their path. "You guys get a real treat. It's not everyday that you get to battle with a warrior of my caliber." The soldiers stared at Dom and tried to avoid him. "Oh, I get it!" Dom scoffed, "You're too scared to face the Saiyan Prince." Dom knew that if they were here on a mission, killing the Prince would be a huge success. The soldiers knew that Dodoria could beat Mato, and they wanted to bring back the Prince as a prisoner. They attacked like a mob, but Dom kept attacking quickly and backing away. The soldiers were no match for him, but they did have him outnumbered. Dom started getting good shots in and some soldiers began to fall. As they dwindled to few, they retreated. Dom charged up an energy blast in his hand. "Where do you think you're going?" Dom laughed. He whipped the blast and left the soldiers, along with the surrounding environment, in ruin. Dom looked up to see how Mato was doing. As he did, he saw Dodoria use his spiked head to crash into Mato's sternum. Mato fell from the sky, and Dodoria flew down and crushed him. "Mato!" Dom screamed.

Dodoria laughed evilly. "He's dead, son."

Mato's body laid broken and lifeless beneath Dodoria. "You bastard!" Dom cried. He flew towards Dodoria and attacked him with all his might. As Dodoria tried to run, Dom kept attacking. He used as much energy as he could and got in several powerful blows before Dodoria was able to escape.

Dom flew back to Mato's side. His body was broken. "Y-you sure took care of him." He smiled weakly. "If you keep that up, you will save the Saiyan race." Tears began to well up in Dom's eyes. "Out of all the Saiyans, you might not be the strongest. Or the fastest. Or toughest. But you have one thing that can't be measured, or taught. You have the will to push yourself far beyond your body's limitations. You can keep pressing forward when your body can't. That's what makes you a great warrior. You ignore the limitations that you have. You challenge peoples' expectations. And at the end of the day…" Mato's eyes began to fill with tears. He looked up to the sky and smiled. "At the end of the day, that's what makes you the strongest Saiyan ever" With that, Mato went limp. He closed his eyes and the life drifted from his face.

"M-Mato" Dom trembled. "No. No, no, no! Mato! Mato!" Dom began pleading for Mato to wake up., but it was useless. He was really gone. The only person who ever gave Dom a real chance to be great. He was the only mentor who helped Dom improve. Dom held Mato close.

"Mato." His voice was quiet but stern, through his tears. "I'll get them back for this. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9 Prepare for War

**Chapter 9: Prepare for War**

Tears seeped through Dom's eyelids, as he held Mato close. His words still echoed in his ears. "I'll make them all pay." Dom whispered. After several minutes, Dom moved Mato. He blasted an energy wave into the ground and gently placed Mato in it. He collapsed to a knee and struggled to contain his tears. He began to cover Mato in the dirt. He wanted to say something, but his mind was unable to function and his words would not form in his brain. All he managed to utter was a simple, "I'll miss you." After he was done, Dom headed back to the city. It had been a week since he had seen his dad. Maybe Vegeta was worried for him. As he entered the city, he was met with a crowd of concerned Saiyans. They all asked him if he was okay, to which Dom nodded and told them he was just training. As he made his way through the crowd he met up with Ace, Jack and Kit. The three helped keep the crowd from swarming Dom and they managed to escape into an alley. "Where've you been?" Jack asked.

"Training." Dom answered plainly. I've got news."

"What kind of news?" Ace asked.

"I was out with Mato, training." Dom began. "Mato?" Kit interrupted. "I thought he went rogue a few months back."

"He did." Dom answered, "But he did it so Frieza wouldn't know how strong he was getting. Anyways, he took me in and we trained, but Frieza sent Dodoria after us." Kit gasped at that. "Dodoria? What happened?"

"I was getting to that." Dom growled, "He and his troops tried to kill us, but we fought back. The point is, Mato is dead!"

"General Mato?" Ace gasped, "He's dead?"

"That's what I said." Dom hissed. The group became silent. "We need to tell your dad." Jack said, sternly. Ace nodded, "Let's go." Dom led the team through the streets towards the town hall. They barged in through the doors, but were stopped by General Nappa. "Let us through!" Dom demanded. "We have urgent news for my father." Nappa shook his head, "I'm sorry little guy, but they're busy."

"Dammit, Nappa!" Dom screamed, "This is urgent! Mato is dead!" Nappa was in awe. His mouth hung open and his body froze. "Frieza sent Dodoria after him! We need to retaliate before they decide to strike again!" While Nappa was in awe, Dom slipped by him and began pounding on the locked door.

"Dad!" He yelled, "I have bad news. It's urgent!" He kept repeating, and simultaneously throwing all of his weight into the door. Sweat began to drip from his face. "We're busy, you little brat!" Vegeta snapped. Dom growled and punched to door with all of his might, but it was useless. The door would not budge. "Come on, guys!" Dom urged, "Help me!" Kit obeyed and helped Dom attempt to break through. Ace followed and the three of them began to push through the large metal door, but it was a slow progress. Ace looked back and saw Jack staring at them with an exhausted expression on his face. "Why don't we just come back later?" He asked. Dom didn't turn but answered.

"Because who knows how long we have left!"

Finally, the Saiyans were able to break through, but on the other side Dom was not greeted by the Saiyan officials, alone. The room was also occupied by Cui, Zarbon and, at the head of the table, Frieza. Dom gasped, and Frieza smiled. "What is the great emergency?" He asked, amused.

"You know damn well" Dom began. He was cut off when Jack placed a hand on him. Dom looked back. "Watch your mouth." Jack whispered, "It'll just get us in trouble." Dom reluctantly turned back and slightly tilted his head down. "I'm sorry. It can wait." Frieza presented an arrogant grin. Dom wanted to kill him right here, but he knew it wasn't the time yet. Jack grabbed Dom by his shoulders and pulled him back from the Main Hall. Ace and Kit followed.

"Did you see that expression Frieza had when we broke in?" Kit whispered. Ace nodded, "Almost like he knew that we'd show up." Kit nodded, "Exactly. He's just testing our obedience. He wanted to see if we feared him." Ace sighed and put his hands to his forehead. "We fell for it."

Dom tugged away from Jack and walked over to a bench. He punched the wall and began to pull his hair. "He planned all of this!" Dom roared.

"Calm down." Jack soothed. "We can't lose our heads now."

"Ya," Ace added, "there will be a time for us, and that time is soon."

"I know." Dom spat, "Frieza just made a fatal error in judgment."

The Saiyans decided to head to a sparring facility to pass time. They were greeted by Raditz. Dom and Kit sparred first. Dom couldn't shake the image of Frieza from his head. Frieza was toying with him, and it was maddening. After a few minutes of hand-to-hand combat, Dom let his guard down and Kit connected with a solid blow. Dom pulled himself up and moved so Ace and Jack could spar. The two of them began at high-speed. Ace was swift, but none of his attacks could crack Jack's defenses. Raditz barked out advice for each man and, but Dom wasn't paying attention to it. He was busy planning on how the Saiyans would defeat Frieza. He sat down and began drawing up his plan in the dirt. Kit came over and smiled, "what's that for?" She asked playfully. She observed the random lines but couldn't decipher them. "It's plans for the war." He said in a hushed tone, "We'll need the help of the Oozaru in order to win. So while the majority of our warriors are dealing with all of the Elites, a few of our strongest will attack Frieza by surprise." Kit smiled, she didn't understand any of the lines, but the end result sounded nice. They all spent the next several hours sparring, and Dom took time to explain to everyone how they would beat Frieza. After the sun went down, Vegeta entered the room. He made a beeline for his son. He smacked him in the head. "What the Hell was so important that you had to disobey me in front of Frieza!" He boomed. Dom rubbed his cheek. "It's Mato!" Dom screamed. "Frieza sent Dodoria after him, and now he's dead." Vegeta gasped. "How… how do you know?"

"Cuz I was there!" Dom screamed, "Mato and me were training and it happened! I needed to tell you because who knows when Frieza will attack again." Vegeta was frozen in awe. He managed to turn on the speaker in his scouter and speak into it. "C-call a meeting." He began flatly, "Every Saiyan needs to be there. It is absolutely mandatory."

Dom smiled, "We're finally fighting back?" He asked, eagerly.

Suddenly, Cui emerged from behind a wall. "Well, well, Vegeta. Are you brave all of a sudden." Vegeta grunted in anger.

"Because, if you are, I can't just let you try to fight back."

With that, he flew off. Dom chased after him, but was quickly outmaneuvered. "What's he gonna do?" Kit asked timidly. Vegeta shook his head. "I don't know, kid." Dom flew back down and tears were seen streaming from his eyes. "I can't even outrun Cui!" He grunted. "It's okay, Dom" Kit smiled, you're just exhausted from sparring." Dom nodded slowly. "That must be it." After 10 minutes, a loud explosion was heard. Dom looked up and gasped. In the sky there was nothing but a fiery explosion.

"No!" Dom screamed, "That bastard!"

"What? What is it?" Kit asked.

"He didn't. He couldn't." Jack gasped.

"What couldn't he do?" Kit asked again.

"He… He blew up the moon." Ace gasped.

Dom crumbled to the ground. "Every time I think I have him beat, it turns out he's playing me. I'm not a fool!" Dom roared. His power level raised unexpectedly, and the ground began to quake.


	10. Chapter 10 The Mighty War

**Chapter 10: The Mighty Fall**

"No!" Dom trembled. He punched the ground, "Not this time!" Hatred filled his eyes. The ground began to split around him. Kit ran beside him and wrapped her arms around him, "Calm down." She begged, "You're gonna hurt someone!" Dom shrugged and shook her arms off. "I don't care! I'm sick of letting Frieza kill us!" Kit pulled herself away and hid behind Ace. "What's wrong with him? Why's the ground shaking?" Ace stared in confused amazement. "Could it be?" He gasped.

"Is this the legend?" Jack added.

"What are you talking about? What legend?"

"Get out of here!" Vegeta barked, "You're not safe near him. He can't possibly control all of his anger!" Storm clouds gathered. Vegeta stared at his son. How was he so strong? A mere child couldn't possibly have that much built up rage in his heart. He flew over to his son. "Dom!" He roared, "Are you trying to destroy what's left of our race!?" He grabbed Dom by the shoulders and shook him. "Calm down!" Dom's pupils vanished but returned after a moment. Dom was warm to the touch and his energy was intense. He squirmed in his fathers' grip like a wild animal. Vegeta held his son tight in his hands. Dom ran out of energy shortly, and passed out in his Dads hands. Vegeta dropped his son to the ground. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Kit hiding behind a rock. "M-monster…" She gasped. Vegeta shook his head. He looked back at his son. Dom began to stir and rolled over. He looked around. The city was abandoned, and the ground around him was crumbling. He looked around, and smiled. "I… I did all of this…" He smiled. "Frieza is in for a surprise." Vegeta extended a hand to pull his son to his feet. Dom swatted his hand away and picked himself up. Vegeta flew away to inspect the damage his son had caused and see if the citizens needed any help.

Above, a meteor-like object flew and crashed just outside the city. Dom pulled himself up and flew to inspect it. He was followed by his team. A quiet confidence showered him. Seeing the power he possessed, coupled with the support of his team made Dom feel untouchable. As the team landed they where confronted by a familiar fat, pink warrior.

"Dodoria." The word slipped through Kit's open mouth. Ace stared at the warrior. He was as wide as a mountain, and even made Jack look like a dwarf. Dom didn't worry about his size. Not anymore. He was too angry about Mato to feel terror. "Are you back to let me finish that beating I owe you?" Dom taunted. Dodoria grunted. "Lord Frieza ordered me to inspect a power level down here, but it looks like it was nothin' but a puny Saiyan." Dom growled, "Call me puny after I finish with you!" He dashed forward to attack Dodoria. He was quick enough to startle Dodoria, but none of his attacks managed to hurt the boulder of a warrior. "What's the matter, Dodoria? Afraid?" Dodoria delivered a counterattack and forced Dom's attack to a halt. Ace flew in as support and attacked Dodoria. His attacks rattled the pink man. Kit ran over to Dom, while Jack supported Ace. The two boys had never fought with such a strong person. He wasn't affected by Chris's heavy strikes, or the rapid blows that Ace delivered. Dom pulled himself to his feet, but Dodoria hurled both Jack and Ace into him, knocking down all four Saiyans. Dom struggled to stand after the attack. By the time he got up, Dodoria was standing over him. Dom tried to react, but Dodoria punched him into the air and watched him crash back into the ground. Dom attempted to get up again, but as soon as he made it to his knees, Dodoria stomped on his back and laughed as Dom fell back to the ground. Still, Dom stubbornly tried to stand. Kit looked over from the ground.

"L-leave him… alone!" She screamed. She raised an arm and flung an energy blast that crashed into Dodoria's skull.

Dodoria looked over at her, and shook off the effect of her desperate attack. "You that anxious to die?" He began walking towards her. His steps were slow and haunting. Dodoria took his time. He looked as her eyes filled with fear. Dodoria was enjoying what he was able to do to these four puny warriors. Dodoria looked down at the horrified Saiyan woman. She shut her eyes and prayed it would be over quickly. "What's wrong, little bitch!" Dodoria mocked, "Scared?"

Kit ignored him, and continued praying in her head. Just then, Dom had forced himself to his feet and dashed at Dodoria. He used all of his force to deliver a roundhouse kick to the back of Dodoria's skull. Dodoria stumbled forward and turned around. Dom winced in pain, but still had the will to continue. He stood against Dodoria, but before Dodoria could finish him off, Vegeta appeared, seemingly from thin air, and kicked the fat pink man away. "Stay away from my son." He roared. Dodoria looked up and smiled. "The Prince is finally ready to fight." A crooked smile marked Dodoria's face. Vegeta's lip was stiff, and he was angry. He dashed forward and attacked Dodoria. Dom looked on in awe. Vegeta had improved since the last time he had fought. He was now able to match Dodoria with vicious intensity. He threw his blows in such tenacity that Dodoria quickly realized that he could not take Vegeta lightly. Still, the two were evenly matched.

"How the Hell are you so strong?" Dodoria demanded.

Vegeta smiled. "Don't you get it, you disgusting blob? You are dealing with the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Dodoria gasped. "There's no way!" He roared.

Vegeta's grin widened. "Are you ready to die!?"

Dodoria desperately looked for an escape. He looked around and saw Dom propping himself up on a rock, watching the battle. He smiled and spat a large energy wave in his direction. "Damn it!" Vegeta roared. He dashed over to his son and stood between him and the blast. Dom barely had time to react as he watched the blast consume his father. As the blast simmered, Vegeta stood. His body was charred and his clothes had been torn. His entire body was bloody and bruised. "Never… Never let them… break you!" He gasped as he crumbled to the ground.

"No!" Dom screamed, "No, Dad! Please. Please Dad, don't die." Dom clutched his father. "Not you too. Not like Mato." His voice grew quieter. Ace approached him from behind. "Dom. It's over." Tears streamed down Dom's face. "Why'd he have to save me? Damn it!" Dom tried futilely to stop the tears. Dom looked at his father. Never let them break you. His final words rang in Dom's ears. They wouldn't break him. You could count on that. Dom gritted his teeth and placed his father down. He grunted as he stood to his feet. His hair began to flip around, wildly. His vision blurred for a moment, and his body began to glow. Dom could feel so much stronger. Ace pulled up his scouter and turned it on. The scouter struggled to reach the level of Dom's power. It rapidly jumped from 11,000 to 35,000. Ace gasped. "What's the scouter say?" Jack groaned, pushing himself to his feet. "Thirty… thirty-five… thousand." Ace sputtered. The three kids watched as Dom looked at Dodoria. Dodoria taunted him and laughed, "You think you're a big man now?" Dom didn't answer. Instead he dashed at the large foe. "You won't get away with this!" He roared. His body moved at an even faster speed than usual. All Dodoria could hope to do was guard and outlast the attack. Dom's attacks broke through Dodoria's seemingly invincible defense with ease. Dom continued his rampage. He hit Dodoria around the battlefield and caught up with him every time. To finish, he spiked the monster into the ground. Dodoria looked up in fear. "Wh-what the hell are you!" He roared. Dom smiled and stuck out one hand. His thumb, index and middle finger raised at Dodoria. As the blast formed, Dom smiled. "Don't you get it?" He taunted. "I'm the legend!" Dodoria's eyes widened. It wasn't possible. That was just a legend. It wasn't real. "That's right" Dom smiled, "I am a Super Saiyan!" Dom forced a huge energy wave from his hand and it quickly silenced Dodoria. The explosion was so intense that Kit and the others fell back. As the smoke settled, Dom saw Dodoria's burnt body. He flew down, and his power level plummeted towards zero. Ace looked at it. He exhaled as it finally rested at 5,000. He would survive, but just barely. Dom had cracked the code, but this technique wouldn't be able to be used often. Ace exhaled and slowly crept away. Jack ran over to Dom and smiled. "You got him!" He cheered. Dom smiled weakly. Jack helped his comrade to his feet and they walked back towards the city.

A storm was brewing and Ace began to curse himself. The Saiyans wouldn't last if Dom was the only one who had that power. He needed a power boost, too. His anger boiled as he trained. The rain poured on him heavily, and mixed with his sweat. His training became as intense as the violent storm that whirled around him. Lightning crashed across the land very close to him. Ace's frustrations grew. It would take more than intense training to get stronger than Dom. The lightning crashed again. It was closer to Ace. He ignored the danger and continued to train. He was going to train until he was strong enough, or die trying. He forced himself to full strength and pressed on his training. He was always faster, and stronger than Dom. He prayed for a boost. He looked up to the sky and it illuminated again. "Give me strength!" He roared. A final bolt of lightning flashed back at him, and struck him down. Ace forced himself to fight through it again. He stood up and looked at the sky. "Is that all ya got!" He roared, daring the gods to strike him again. Another bolt struck down. This time Ace passed out, and laid in the rain. Ace struggled, but the storm took its toll and left him incapacitated, but this would not be the end of him. He would return, and he would be even stronger than before.


	11. Chapter 11 Time to Strike

**Chapter 11: Time to Strike**

As the wounded warriors returned to the city, they saw the remaining population of Saiyans standing around, waiting for something. "Wh-where's King Vegeta?" a man asked, panicked. Dom wanted to cry, but he knew that he was all that was left of the Royal family. If he lost it, there would be no one to lead the rebellion. In order to keep the rebels calm, he held back his tears. "He didn't make it." He croaked. A wave of silence swept over the Saiyans. "What do you mean!?" A woman cried out. Dom looked up and shook his head. "Dodoria got to him." He forced the words past his lips. "What!?" another voice shrieked. "Dodoria is here?!" Dom shook his head. "Don't worry. We were able to stop him. He's dead now. Please, everyone stay calm."

The mob ignored his requests. They began to all ask questions. "What happens to the rebellion, now?" Dom overheard a man ask. "Hey!" Dom roared. "My father may be gone, but the plan is still a go!"

"But Prince," a man began, quietly, "How can we battle without our leader?" Dom growled in anger. "Ya know what!" He snapped, "I have had enough of this! You people make me sick! We are Saiyans. We can overcome anything. And who the hell says we don't have a leader! You are looking at our greatest strategist. Who do you think came up with the plan of invasion?" The mob had hushed and took notice of the young Prince. Dom was fired up. He was ready to lead the Saiyans. He needed to rally the troops. "So what if they destroyed the moon. So what if they took down a great warrior. We are Saiyans. We are the strongest race in the galaxy! Damn it! We may be down, but now we need to fight back! You don't trust me as a leader? Look at me. I just took down Dodoria! I've trained my whole life for this. So if you guys don't think that I'm capable of leading the rebellion, that's an insult. Not only to me, but to our race as a whole. We can't just live in fear. Now listen to me! The plan is changing a little. Everyone will be lead by Jack. We will need to hit the main military base. General Nappa will lead those forces into battle, while Jack and Ace take out the elite warriors. While they draw the attention, I'll infiltrate Frieza's main base. It should be all but evacuated, due to a large rebellion on a far off planet, so I will take him one-on-one. Do I make myself clear?!"

The Saiyans were stunned by the outburst, but after a moment they all came to an agreement. They had to trust the young man. He wasn't afraid of the war. He wanted to wipe out all of the forces right now. "Now we need to be ready for tonight. That's when we change our fate."

With that, Dom stormed off. Kit chased him down and grabbed him. "Are you ok, Dom?" Dom nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?" Kit heard his voice crack slightly. She knew that he was hurting. "It's okay to be sad over it." Dom whipped his head back at her. "No, it's not! Don't you get it? Those guys need a leader, and I'm the best we got. I can't look like a child in front of them. I'm supposed to be a man."

But… but you're only 17." Kit responded. "It's okay for you to be scared. It's normal to feel sad about losing him."

Dom shook his head. "Not for me." He said in a hushed tone. 'I need to man up for them. How can I prove myself if they see me cry? We can't win if they don't trust me."

Kit wanted to say something but she knew that Dom would never budge in his argument. Instead, she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned back. Kit's eyes watered up. Dom turned back, and then turned his body to face her. "Are _you_ okay?" He asked. Kit wiped her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared. This invasion is gonna be dangerous." Dom sighed and nodded. "I know it will be. But don't worry." His voice picked up, "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." Kit looked into Dom's eyes. His fiery spirit was eminent. "Do you trust me?" He asked, with a smile breaking across his face. Kit nodded and squeezed him tightly. Dom rubbed his hand through her long black hair and closed his eyes. This was the first real hug he ever got. They seemed so pointless, but somehow it made him feel strong. Dom pried himself away from kit and looked at her. "I need to be alone for a while, you go see jack, he probably needs help organizing." Kit nodded and took off for City Hall.

Dom turned back and walked towards a graveyard. He knelt down. The graveyard had been built where the hospital he was born once stood. Dom dropped to a knee and bowed his head. "M-mom?" He whispered. "If you're up there, and you can hear me, is Dad with you?" Dom choked up on his own voice. He coughed it out and wiped his eyes. A sudden breeze swept through the graveyard and surrounded Dom in a warmth. Dom smiled. "will you please keep kit safe?" He pleaded. "She's so scared. I need to know that she won't be hurt." Another breeze overcame Dom. He was being cradled by the warmth of his parents. He smiled and exhaled. "Thank you." Dom couldn't hold back his tears of relief. "I've become such a bitch, haven't I, Dad?" he wiped his eyes again. "No more tears after today." Dom stood up, saluted his mothers' grave and left. The sky was now a deep purple. It was time. Dom took off towards City hall.

Ace had finally returned from his training. He smiled confidently. He told Jack that he would be able to take out Zarbon. "How do you expect to do that, alone?" Jack retorted. Ace smiled and looked up at the sky. A few clouds had gathered in the sky. It was really a beautiful night. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Just trust me." He whispered.

As Dom approached, he was asked several obvious questions, including 'Are we ready?' Of course they were ready. Dom flew up and called his fellow Saiyans. "It's time!" He roared. "Brothers, we must strike now! Through the mountains. To victory. To freedom!"

The Saiyans erupted. Dom smiled and took comfort in the trust they had in him. It was time to do or die, and Dom knew one thing. He would not be the one to die.


	12. Chapter 12 Revolution in Motion

**Chapter 12: Revolution in Motion**

As the rebels stormed towards the base, they saw the entire army of soldiers waiting for them. Dom looked to the sides. He saw all of his friends standing brave. He swallowed hard. Ace placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry." He grinned, "We're the strongest in the galaxy. No way can they beat us!"

Dom gave an exasperated smile. He could no longer hide his distress.

"You worry about Frieza. We'll handle these guys."

Dom nodded. Ace patted Dom's back and looked at his troops. They were outnumbered, but they were not scared. Ace smiled as Dom flew off towards the main base. He looked at his troops. His eyes were met by Kit. She presented a huge smile and waved at him, eagerly. Ace moved to the front of the group. He was met by Jack. The plan was in motion. Ace couldn't contain his anxious feeling. His voice was shaky as he spoke.

"Alright! We know what we must do. Those damn soldiers' think they can just push us around." The Saiyans began to stir. "We need to wipe out their forces right here!" Jack roared. "They will know the might of the Saiyan race." Jack gave the order, and the troops barreled towards the waiting threat. Jack held Ace back. "Remember Dom's orders?" He asked. Ace nodded. "You lead the battle against the troops, and I'll take out Zarbon."

Jack sighed. "Are you sure you can handle Zarbon?"

Ace groaned in disgust. "Of course I can. Remember, I have a secret weapon." He looked up to the sky. The moonless sky loomed with dark storm clouds, which seemed eager to break into a violent storm. He grinned confidently and flew off. Jack sighed and flew after his troops.

By the time he reached them the ground was littered with dead bodies. He tried to ignore them. He was scared to see his friends among them. He looked ahead and saw countless Soldiers. They blasted the Saiyan troops. Jack formed a shield which was able to deflect many of the blasters. He barreled through the wall of assassins and broke into a line of elite warriors. They surrounded Jack, but he was able to use his Energy Security technique to help fend them off. He flew into the air and allowed his energy spheres to weaken the elites. While he was being chased, he formed more and more protectors and weakened the enemy. He began to struggle to maintain his Energy Security, but the technique had been of great use. They had weakened the elites, and the Saiyans were gaining an advantage over the soldiers. Suddenly, an elite warrior grabbed Jack by the ankle and whipped him to the ground. Jack crashed hard, but was able to recover in time to avoid them. He blasted them all back with an Energy wall and rejoined the main battle. His troops were wiping out the enemy, but also experiencing great losses. Jack grunted and resumed combat. His blasts were thunderous, but he began to feel tired. He noticed many of the elites had fallen, but he was not sure if he could fight off the last two. They charged after him, but Jack was not about to run, he charged up and stepped into them. He threw a fully charged ki blast at them and they blew away. He collapsed, but to his dismay, one elite somehow survived and attacked again. In an instant, Kit emerged and knocked the final elite off track. She looked back and smiled.

"Looks like you could use some help!" She smiled and breathed heavily. Of all the Saiyans in the battle, she was one of the Saiyans he was most worried about. Yet, here she was, protecting him. The final elite stood up and Kit flew after him and delivered a dropkick to his head. The elite was sent flying into a boulder. Kit checked her scouter. It couldn't read a power level. The army was wiped out. Kit turned back and helped Jack to his feet.

"Let's see if Ace is doing ok." Jack gasped.

Ace stood across from Zarbon. An arrogant grin lit up his face. "Zarbon!" He roared, "I hope you're ready to get the diva beat out of you!" He dashed forward and kicked Zarbon in the jaw. Zarbon picked himself to his feet and looked surprised. "What's the matter?" Ace bellowed, "Am I too fast for you?" Zarbon rubbed his cheek and smiled. "I didn't think I'd need to show you my true form." He chuckled.

"Ya, ya!" Ace roared, "I know all about your 'true form'. Don't keep me waiting!"

Zarbon grunted in anger and transformed into his larger, ugly version. Ace stepped back in disgust. "God, I knew you were ugly, but this is ridiculous!" He attacked Zarbon with all of his might, but it didn't do much more than cause him to step back. Zarbon smiled and grabbed Ace. He squirmed in vain as Zarbon squeezed him. Ace was barely able to kick, while Zarbon attempted to drain the life out of him. When Ace went limp, Zarbon tossed him aside. The storm clouds broke, and Ace smiled. "It's about time." He coughed. The rain soaked his body, as he pushed himself to his feet. "Is that all you got?" He winced. Zarbon frowned. "You are a stubborn one. You need to learn to accept defeat" Ace ignored Zarbon and forced himself to his feet. "Always been a flaw of mine." He smiled.

Jack and Kit spotted the two and watched as Zarbon began to pummel Ace. Somehow, Ace kept standing up. The storm had become violent.

"Ace!" Kit screamed.

Ace smiled, "Don't worry about me! You guys go check on Dom. I'll handle this."

"But he'll kill you!" Jack roared.

Ace smiled and chuckled, "Well, a hero is measured by how courageous he is in death." Jack gasped and was silent. "Now go!" Ace demanded. He stumbled back into a rock and stuck his hand to the sky. He waited and breathed calmly. The storm raged around him and a bolt of lightning struck down on him. Ace screamed, his hair glowed a frosty blue, and his veins in his arms glowed. Ace bolted forward and crashed into Zarbon. He was even faster than before. Zarbon could barely follow his movements. Ace kneed him in the gut. He smiled as Zarbon gasped and fell to the ground. Zarbon picked himself up. Ace exploded forward towards Zarbon. "S-stay back!" Zarbon pleaded. Ace leapt up and drove his knee into Zarbon's jaw. He fell to the ground. Ace fell to his knees. He looked to the sky.

"How's that for courage!" He smiled. Ace went limp and landed on the ground. His body stopped glowing and his power level vanished. The thunder rolled in the distance, as the warrior was welcomed to Hell. Another life lost in the pursuit of independence.


	13. Chapter 13 Saiyan Pride

**Chapter 13**

As Kit and Jack soared towards the main base, a horrible thought consumed Kit's mind. What if they were too late? No, she couldn't let herself think like that. Dom had done plenty to prove that he was not a normal Saiyan. He would definitely be able to beat Frieza. She raced as fast as she could towards the building.

Dom whipped a large blast at the building, causing it to erupt. Dom laughed as the desperate guards tried to escape. As the guards collapsed in pain, and began to die, Dom looked around for his real target. Where was Frieza? He looked around. All he saw was burning bodies, and rubble. Finally, Dom heard a voice from behind him. It was cold and familiar. Dom turned and saw Frieza. He was floating behind the young Saiyan several yards away.

"That was some trick," Frieza praised sarcastically. "getting me all alone like that. DO you really think that you can defeat me?"

Dom growled to himself. "I don't think I can! I know I will! You see, Frieza, I'm not a normal Saiyan!" Dom paused and chuckled to himself, "I am a Super Saiyan!" Dom roared and dashed at Frieza. His attacks were easily blocked but he attacked with enough aggression to startle Frieza. His blows didn't seem to be as effective as he planned, but he wasn't at his maximum power yet. Frieza carelessly deflected all of Dom's attacks. Soon, Dom stopped. How was he so strong? Dom was the fastest Saiyan ever, but Frieza was toying with him right now.

"I do hope this isn't your best!" Frieza taunted.

Dom growled to himself and thought about what happened to his Father, and Mato. His hair began to flick up and the ground began to shake. Frieza's smile only grew. "That's more like it." He grinned wickedly. Dom's power level grew so rapidly, the scouter couldn't handle it, and the screen cracked and shattered. This startled Frieza. Dom's power level must have been near 500,000 to cause the scouter to explode. Frieza brushed away the glass and smiled. "Now let's get down to business." Dom smiled and dashed towards Frieza, now he was fast enough to match Frieza. His speed was scary, and with every blow, Frieza became more concerned. Finally, he was able to back away and use his tail to choke Dom. Dom struggled against Frieza, but it was no use. He could feel his body fading. He kicked desperately for a way to escape. What's the matter?" Frieza faked his concern. "Can't breathe?"

Dom struggled persistently. His body began to fade. He didn't want to fade away. He needed to stay, and win the fight. He couldn't die. The Saiyan race was counting on his victory. He finally was able to gather the strength to grab and squeeze Frieza buy the tail. He pulled on it and tried to crush it until Frieza had no choice but to release him. Dom crumbled to the ground and gasped for air. He coughed and looked up. Frieza was angry. "You insolent worm! I didn't think you could be such a nuisance." Frieza made a fist and began to power up. Dom watched as Frieza transformed. His body doubled in size. To Dom's horror, his power level did as well, and his scouter exploded on his ear. Dom pulled himself to his feet, and pulled out his sword. He held it tightly and looked at Frieza. He dashed forward and swung his sword viciously at Frieza. He was barely able to make Frieza worry. Dom was still fast enough to match Frieza, but his sword wasn't sharp enough to hurt Frieza more than a paper cut. Dom grew frustrated and his attacks became less controlled. He got a strong slice across Frieza's arm but it seemed to only be an annoyance. Dom grew more frustrated. Frieza answered Dom's attack with a swift tail whip. Dom tumbled across the ground and lost his sword. Frieza picked up the blade and crushed it with his tail. Dom groaned in pain. "How is he so strong?" He asked himself. He pried himself from the ground, but Frieza was standing over him and punted him and sent him flying. As he flew, Frieza appeared in his path and he kicked Dom even higher. As Dom gained control of his body, he saw Frieza dashing towards him with his head down. His large horns zoomed towards Dom. Dom was barely able to grab the horn and keep it from penetrating through his stomach. Frieza flew at him, his horn nearly driving through his abdomen. Dom held the horn with all of his might and held on as Frieza whipped him around like a rag doll. Frieza finally whipped Dom and he crashed into the ground. This second form seemed to be too much for anyone to handle.

"What's the matter?" Frieza taunted again.

Dom ignored him and got to his feet. Frieza was taken aback by his determination. Dom fired a ki blast and sent Frieza back. He pulled himself back and smiled. "You still have some fight left in ya, don't, ya?" Frieza chuckled. "Good!" Dom couldn't move. Frieza was so strong that every blow made Dom want to crumble, but he knew he couldn't do that. He tried to dash forward but he was too slow, now. Frieza easily wrapped his large tail around his throat and squeezed again. Dom felt his head throbbing. He was nearly ready to faint. He tried desperately to struggle, but his attacks weren't strong enough to break his grasp.

Suddenly, Kit zoomed in and dropkicked Frieza. He was forced to let go, but used his tail to slap her away quickly. Dom was still on the ground and Frieza pointed a finger at him. "I'm going to end this!" He roared in his deep voice. He charged up a death beam and took aim. As it fired, Kit sprang back and took the blast. It burned into her body, and she let out an agonizing scream. She fell to the ground, and Dom looked up. He tried to move but still couldn't as Frieza approached him.

"Well, I just killed your best friend." He mused, "And now you're still too weak to do anything. I'm going to kill you now!" He proclaimed. "No!" Dom roared to himself. He wasn't going to die. He didn't want to die. He was going to keep fighting. A sudden rush of energy consumed him. Dom rose to his feet and let out a wild cry. His hair flicked up and the ground crumbled all around him. His hair flashed golden until it finally stayed and his body was surrounded by a golden aura. Dom looked at himself. He had done it. This was the true might of a Super Saiyan. "Now, you are going to pay, Frieza!" Dom bellowed, and pointed at his opponent.


	14. Chapter 14 The Legend

**Chapter 14: The Legend**

Kit lay on the ground. Her body was weak. Frieza had burned a hole through her chest. Jack cradled her body gently. "I'm done for…" She trembled. Jack's eyes welled up with tears. He shook his head. "No. You're gonna be fine." He lied. Kit looked up and smiled. "My whole life… I always wanted to see it." Her voice was shaky and weak. She stared at the back of Dom. "The… legendary…" She coughed violently and blood spurted from her mouth. "Super Saiyan…" Se sighed weakly. Jack turned and looked at Dom. He was really something else. Jack could see the golden aura around Dom. Not only that, but he could feel it. He was covered in a strange warmth.

Dom stared hatefully at Frieza. "You are NOT gonna be the one to kill me!" He stomped. "I don't want to die yet!" Dom's unwavering determination was now more evident than ever. Finally his words were supported by action. He stared at Frieza. This would be a great fight. Both warriors had power levels that exceeded 1,000,000. Frieza smiled arrogantly at Dom. "You think that you can beat me?" he growled. "A monkey is still a monkey! No matter what color he is!" Frieza dashed at Dom and swung his gigantic horns. They crashed into Dom and sent him backwards. Dom pulled himself to his feet. "Is that all?" He taunted. Frieza's frustration was evident. He dashed again. He used his size to dominate Dom, but Dom's speed advantage was enough to match him. For every large attack Frieza landed, Dom was able to counter with a handful of faster attacks. Frieza and Dom seemed to be equals. Frieza fired a death beam at Dom again, but Dom charged a blast in his hand and caught the beam before chucking it back at him. Frieza smiled. "Finally, someone can oppose me in my second form." Dom smiled back. He dashed at Frieza and began to strike with all of his energy. His blasts shook Frieza's defenses and he continued his barrage. Frieza was unable to defend for the entirety of the attack and Dom was able to volley him into a mountain. From there, Frieza powered up and the mountain crumbled around him. He dashed back quickly and caught Dom by surprise. He blasted Dom into a wall, where he was wedged into the space. He tried to pull free, but his limbs were trapped. Frieza smiled and dashed forward. "Get ready to die, Monkey!"

Dom powered up and let out a deafening cry. His power was so strong that all of the land and mountains around him crumbled away leaving him floating alone. The energy had also stopped Frieza in his tracks. The two stared at each other. They knew that this would be the final battle, and both were confident in their abilities. Dom took a moment to look back.

"jack!" He roared.

Jack looked up nervously. "What's up?"

"Where's Ace?" He asked.

Jack looked down. "I'm sorry, Dom. Zarbon proved too much for him."

Dom sighed and looked down. He quickly looked up again at Frieza. "That's it! Too many Saiyans have died because of you! Mato, my father, Kit, and Ace! Not to mention the thousands you killed before them! Now, I will avenge all of them!"

Dom dashed at Frieza again. His body wasn't showing any effects of the battle. His attacks were still at full power. Frieza delivered a desperate kick to create separation between the two. He screamed in frustration. "Are you ready fore the end?" He boomed and began to power up.

Dom worried that Frieza would be powering up again, so he began charging his final blast. Frieza had no choice but to convert all of his power into a Super Nova. The blast was big enough to engulf most of the city. Dom's hands were swallowed by his blast, as he extended them to either side. He sung them together and as his wrists collided the blasts fused into a single massive blast. Frieza whipped the strongest blast he could down towards Dom. Dom returned it with a beam. It quickly forced the heavy beam back into the sky. Frieza tried desperately to hold back the attack, but it was useless. The blast inched closer and closer, until Frieza got a sudden burst of energy. The super Nova was so heavy, and came down with a terrifying force. Dom didn't want to die. He was more than the rest of the Saiyans, and he would not end up like them. His determination drove him to force the blast, which had drawn very close to the ground, back towards Frieza again. "I won't DIE!" He roared as the blast screamed towards Frieza and drove him into space. Frieza let out a scream of terror. As he flew away he promised that it wasn't over.

"I'll be back, you monkey!" He promised.

Dom stared up to the sky. His vision blurred, but he could see several familiar faces in the sky. Looking down on him, smiling, Dom was sure he saw Mato, Vegeta, and Ace. Dom smiled and looked up at them. They all got to see it. He proved to them all that he was the Legendary Super Saiyan.


	15. Chapter 15 Escape

**Chapter 15: Escape**

As the smoke settled Dom's arms dropped from in front of him. His hair faded back to black. He struggled with all of his might to see Frieza, but was able to conclude that no one, not even Frieza, could survive his Final Revenge attack. Dom looked back over to the battlefield. New Vegeta was in ruin. He looked at countless bodies littering the ground. There were familiar faces, too. And even more people were still trying to revive their fallen comrades. Dom finally looked to where Kit had fallen. Her body lay in a pool of her own blood. Dom resisted his exhaustion and raced to her side. He cradled her head and looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled.

"W-we… we did it?" She asked, "We're f-… free?"

Her voice was weak. Dom knew she wouldn't make it. "Ya…" He sighed. His voice cracked. No matter how hard he tried, Dom couldn't contain his emotions. He held her close to his chest. Kit smiled weakly.

"Don't cry, Prince" She gave a grin, "You saved our race."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I promised to keep you safe."

Tears streamed uncontrollably down his face. Kit raised a shaky hand and wiped away his tears. Dom looked down at her. Kit knew she was dead, but she was somehow calm. Dom felt her hand on his cheek. He looked into her tranquil eyes, and smiled. The tears rained down from his eyes.

"I promised…" He repeated.

Kit smiled, "Don't beat yourself up, Dom." Kit sighed, peacefully, "If it wasn't for you, we'd all have been killed without a fight."

Dom hugged Kit tightly. He buried his head in her shoulder, and wept. Kit rubbed her fingers through his hair. "It's okay." She whispered. Dom couldn't keep from breaking down at those two words. It wasn't okay. If it wasn't for Dom's weakness, he'd have been able to win without Kit being killed. Still, her words were soothing. She was able to remain calm, even with fatal wounds. "I'll be looking down on ya" She smiled.

Dom pulled his head up and looked at her. Kit was sporting a proud smile. He hugged her tightly. He felt her body go limp in his arms. "I love you." He whispered.

He finally was able to say it, but now, she'd never hear him. Dom's hands shook. He felt sick. He looked at his life-long friend and her lifeless body.

"I can't stay here." He gasped. Dom buried Kit in a crater from the battle. He dropped to a knee as he buried her. "My whole life," He sighed "All I wanted was to be remembered as a great leader. I just wanted to save my people. But why did everyone have to die for it?" Tears streamed down his eyes again. He crumbled to his hands and knees, as Jack came to his side. Jack placed a hand on his back. "It's my fault." Dom coughed. His tears pooled in the dirt. "My teacher, my dad, Ace, and even Kit" Dom made a fist in the ground.

"They all died for a good cause" Jack comforted.

"Damn it!" Dom cried, "It's my fault. Look at all of the damage I caused!" Jack turned his head around. He saw the countless dead Saiyans. He saw several cling to life, others tried desperately to revive to revive them. "All this misery! It's all on me!"

Jack placed his hand on Dom's back. "But what if you didn't start this?" He asked calmly. Dom looked up. "What are you talking about?"

Jack shrugged and let out a weak chuckle. "If you hadn't made us stand up to Frieza, we'd have never liberate ourselves."

Dom shook his head, "That's not it!" He protested, "If I could have become the Super Saiyan before, none of us would have died."

Jack sighed, and bowed his head. He was out of comforting words. Dom was guilty, despite everyone seeing him as a hero.

"So that's why I'm leaving." Dom proclaimed.

Jack gasped and looked down at his friend in awe. There was no way that he could be serious. Dom looked up and smiled through his tears. Jack was frozen in shock. Dom rose from the ground and smiled. "For the first time in my life, I have the choice to leave. I don't want to stay here and remember all of this pain, when I can start over somewhere far away."

He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and looked hi in the eyes. "Don't worry" He insisted, "You are free. Help rebuild the proud Saiyan race." Jack began to tear up.

"Damn it!" Dom chuckled heartily, "You can't cry on me. You need to help them be strong"

Jack wiped his eyes and gave a salute. Dom returned it and pulled himself in for a hug. "I'll be fine" Dom smiled, feeling Jack holding tight. Dom wasn't going to let the pain from today haunt him. He released from Jack and extended a hand to shake.

"I promise"


	16. Chapter 16 A New Home

**Chapter 16: A New Home**

Dom made his farewell brief and flew towards his ship. As he boarded, he was stopped by Jack.

"Where will you go?" He asked, curiously.

Dom sighed and looked out to the stars. "Somewhere." It was a simple empty answer, but that was all he knew. He didn't know where he would head, or how he'd be treated. All he knew was that where ever he went, it wouldn't be here. He gave a final salute before the pod closed.

Dom put in coordinates to lead him to a location far away from New Vegeta. As he flew, he knew that he would need to make frequent stops for food, and when he made his first stop, he was greeted with force. The reputation of the Saiyans was going to follow him very far. Dom still hadn't healed and was unable to fight the elite forces. He retreated to his ship and left.

"I'll need to escape my reputation, too?" He sighed. The pod continued trough the void. After a while, he realized that he needed to stop for food, and he probably could live in secret for a while. He landed in a desert area on the planet. It was very hot. Dom hid his ship and headed towards a city. When he got there, the inhabitants looked very similar to him. They had skin, only slightly darker than him, and where humanoid. Dom was grateful for this luck, as he was able to reside in the small city for a few weeks in peace. He met many nice people, but did not get the respect that he deserved. That was the downside to escaping his reputation. As he became acquainted with the community, Dom witnessed an unpleasant thing. This planet was enslaved, by a branch of Frieza's army. He came across this when he witnessed them storm into the city. He recognized the battle armor. Everyone fled the streets and Dom watched as the cruel fat men raided the shops. At one shop, they spotted a little girl, hiding among the produce. One of them picked her up by her ankle, she must have been no older than 6. Dom watched as the men bullied the little girl. Was no one going to stop these two brutes. One man pulled his arm back and prepared to punch the girl. Dom couldn't just watch this. It wasn't right. He emerged from the building and called out to the warriors. The two fat green men turned as Dom called and dropped the girl. The child took the opportunity to scurry away.

"I don't know who you think you are, and I don't really care" The first smiled.

"You don't know me?" Dom smiled, "I am Dom, the Saiyan Prince!" He roared.

The men smiled, "Saiyan?" they asked together. "What are you gonna do? We are Lee and Chuka. We're the most feared warriors in the galaxy" They boasted.

Dom smiled and waited for a chance to attack. As the two moved towards him, Dom leapt into the air and fired a blast at them, sending them into the dirt. He landed and smiled,

"Most feared?" He asked, "Really?"

The men growled in anger. They attacked again, and Dom's leg constricted his movement and they took an advantage. Dom defended himself, until the little girl returned.

"Leave him alone!" She squeaked.

As Dom fell, Lee and Chuka turned towards her. She began to tremble as the large men neared her. Dom pulled himself off the ground and dashed over and disrupted the two.

"I think it's about time, I end this!" He grunted. He stuck his arms out and charged up his Final Revenge attack.

"Stand back." He advised.

Lee and Chuka smiled and flew at Dom furiously. Dom smiled and slapped his wrists together. The massive blast engulfed them both and as the smoke settled, they were reduced to nothing but ash.

The people flooded the streets and cheered for Dom. He was regarded a hero. As he left, the leader insisted that he receive as much food as he needed on his journey. Dom enjoyed his time here, but he needed to escape, before he was found.


	17. Chapter 17 End of the Journey

**Chapter 17: End of the Journey**

Dom quickly retreated towards his ship got on board. He quickly pressed buttons to make it fly away. The round ship, slipped from ins crater, and flew into the sky. Dom forced himself not to think about what would happen on the planet. They would be punished, most likely.

Dom spent the next several years looking for a place to live where he would be free from judgment, but it seemed useless. Dom's reputation as a barbarian was too popular to escape. As soon as the people found out he was a Saiyan, he would have to leave. It was not easy to hide it either. Though he eventually gained some control over his power, he never kept it secret for long. After 3 long agonizing years, Dom had finally found a planet that didn't seem to have any technology to connect to the galaxy. It would be a perfect place for him to hide, and no one would know who he was. On the down side, no one would no who he was. Dom entered the planets orbit and scanned for any dangerous power levels, he saw nothing at all. The power levels seemed to be no higher than 125. He found a mountain that seemed all but abandoned from any life, with the exception of one person whom Dom made sure to avoid. He landed on a huge mountain, near the peak, the impact he crashed into the slope, was enough to disrupt the organized snow. Dom quickly fled his pod before the snow buried it. Dom sighed. All of his books were just ruined by the freezing snow. He kicked his pod in anger before looking around. It was much colder than Dom anticipated. He shivered in his light gear. As he headed down the North Mountain, he spotted a peculiar sight, a log cabin that seemed to be in the middle of no where. Dom walked by it and walked inside. The sign read, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. And Sauna" Dom stepped inside and was greeted by a steamy warmth that cloaked his body in a blanket. He welcomed the warmth and noticed a smiling man sitting across the counter. "Yoo-Hoo" The man smiled widely. Dom was disturbed by the man's expression. He was so large, but somehow looked gentle. Dom smiled at the man. "How may I help you?" The man's accent was annoying and Dom struggled to understand him. I'm lost." Dom confessed, "Could you point me towards civilization." Oaken smiled, and pointed out the door. "If you keep heading south, you'll find Arendelle. That's the nearest Kingdom." Dom smiled, and nodded. "Before you go," Oaken added, "Can I interest you in some clothes from our winter stock?" Dom shook his head and smiled, before leaving. As he exited, the rush of cold air crashed against him. He shivered violently, and considered stealing a coat, but he decided against it. The man was to kind for that, and Dom wasn't going to be an evil prince anymore. He shivered and headed down through the wind. The cold was brutal on his arms. Dom finally spotted a gate. He ran full-speed towards it, and slipped on the snow. He slid down and landed at the dock of the fjord. Dom looked around. It was a quiet day. All the Fjord seemed to be abandoned at the sides. Dom quickly decided that if he was fast enough, he could fly across without being detected.

He leapt up and landed swiftly on the other side. He approached the large gate and lifted his hand to the wooden gate. He held his breath and knocked on the door, gently.

He held his breath as the large menacing gate was opened by a young blond woman with a dazzling light blue dress smiled at him. Dom was taken back by her appearance. She had a glowing smile, and long blonde hair. He completely forgot everything about himself as he smiled dumbly at her.

"How may I help you?" She smiled widely.

Dom chuckled nervously, and cleared his throat. "May I please take residence in your city?" Dom requested formally. He was not used to asking permission, but that was the price of being in hiding. Elsa smiled and allowed him to enter. As Dom entered the gates, he admired the design. There were more people in this one city, than he'd ever seen. Dom had to focus on the task at hand. He needed to have the government allow him to become a citizen. "May I request a meeting with the King?" Dom asked.

Elsa smiled. "I'm sure our _Queen _can fit you in. Dom gasped. He hadn't considered that possibility. What if he offended them? Elsa laughed at his nervous reaction. "I'm only teasing. Of course, we can discuss it."

Dom was shocked. She was the queen. But she was no older than him. Elsa led Dom towards the castle. In a private room, they began to discuss whether or not Dom could stay as a citizen. Dom couldn't bring himself to even try to convince her that he was an alien prince, so he decided to keep the details vague. As they sat in private, Elsa studied Dom.

"So, where ya from?" She asked playfully.

Dom cleared his throat. "My name's Dom. I was the Prince in a far off land, but I had to run away. I couldn't stand the pressure. So I guess I'm here to try to start over."

Elsa smiled. "I envy that. Being in charge is a lot. I was overwhelmed, too."

Elsa made Dom feel welcome. She wasn't anything like a Saiyan. She was warm and inviting. "Why do you want to stay here, though?" Elsa asked, clearly.

Dom cleared his throat, "I feel like I needed to get very far away from home." He confessed. Elsa nodded. She could understand that feeling. She smiled and spoke, "I think it would be fine if you move in, but there is one condition." She added. Dom leaned in, intently. "We have a very large population, and not much free space; would you be okay if you lived in a room of the castle, and paid rent?"

Dom sighed in relief. "That's no problem. I'm a great worker. I'm strong and quick, so any hard work shouldn't be any trouble at all."

Elsa smiled, "Well, then we have a deal." She signed a paper that certified Dom as a citizen and slid it across towards him. Dom looked at it and kissed the paper. "Thank you so much, your Majesty."

"Oh, please." Elsa interrupted, "I'm no different from you, call me Elsa." Dom nodded. Thank you, Elsa. You don't know how grateful I am."

Elsa led Dom back to the main rooms of the large castle. They passed many maids and Elsa introduced Dom as "Her new friend." Soon, they came across Anna and Kristoff.

"Anna, this is Dom. I just verified his citizenship. He'll be living with us. Could you please show him to his room." Anna nodded, "Near Kristoff's room?" She asked. "Hmm, I think we have an empty bedroom across from Hans' room." Anna nodded. Elsa was pulled aside by an aide and left towards the castle doors. Anna and Kristoff introduced themselves and led Dom down a long corridor. "You're gonna love Arendelle." Kristoff began, "As long as you don't mind the snow."

"Actually, I've never seen snow before. I like it." Anna looked back.

"Never?"

Dom nodded. "It never snows where I'm from." He informed.

Anna smiled, "Well you'll love it here, then. Elsa has magical ice and snow powers." Kristoff covered Anna's mouth. "Did you really just say that." He whispered. "Do you want to scare him off?"

Anna uncovered her mouth, and looked at Dom. He was amazed. She must have been the unusual power level he had spotted when he landed. "That's amazing!" Dom exclaimed. Anna breathed a sigh of relief, and continued towards Dom's room. As they came to it, Hans was leaving his, and he and Dom collided. "Watch out!" Hans snapped.

"Sorry." Dom apologized, reluctantly. The two met in a cold stare. Anna stepped between them and introduced the two. Dom extended a hand and Hans shook it violently. Hans turned to Kristoff. "Kristoff, we need to go out, now. You need to help me." Kristoff nodded, "Sure thing." Anna sighed and hugged Kristoff goodbye. As they entered the empty room, Dom spoke. "Can you help me understand who the hell this 'Hans' is?" He asked. Anna sighed. "Okay, you should know all of it.

I met Hans at Elsa's coronation, and I fell in love. Elsa used her ice magic and ran away into her ice castle. After that, Elsa accidently froze my heart and when I told Hans only an act of true love could save me, he told me he never really loved me. Hans wanted the throne and tried to kill both my sister and myself. I would've died if Elsa hadn't returned. Dom looked puzzled. "If he tried to kill you, why is he here?"

Anna sighed, "My sister fell in love with him. They have a lot in common and now they are together."

Dom nodded, "Even though he tried to kill you?"

Anna sighed again. "He's really a nice guy if you get to know him." She insisted.

Dom didn't care how nice Hans was. He knew that he didn't like him at all.


	18. Chapter 18 The Full Moon

**Chapter 18: The Full Moon**

Dom sighed. He wasn't sure why he didn't like Prince Hans, but it wasn't unlike him. Dom was a Saiyan, a cruel heartless killer. It was normal for him to hate everyone, but that's what scared him. He didn't want to be the same as the rest of the Saiyans. He wasn't a Saiyan anymore. At least, in his mind he told himself he wasn't. Still, his mind always reminded him of who he was. He was a proud warrior and a great hero. It was sad, knowing that he couldn't tell any of his stories to anyone.

Dom sighed as Anna left him to his thoughts. It was getting late. He wondered when this planet would have a full moon. His tail wiggled against his back. He'd always kept it tucked in, but if he ever looked at the full moon, it might be a challenge for him to hide the giant monkey that would destroy Arendelle from everyone. He'd need to cut it off before then. He sat up and looked around the room. He'd seen several suits of armor with swords drawn through the corridors of the castle, but none in his room. He remembered the blade he used to use. He missed it, and regretted that he had not used it as much as he wanted. He looked around. His room was quite baron, except for some empty bookshelves. He was sad that he had lost all of his best books. Even though he had read all of them several times, he could always read the story of the Legendary Super Saiyan again. Dom had a great idea. He didn't need to read stories from people who witnessed the Legendary Super Saiyan. He had experienced it. He could write a book about his personal experience for future generations. Dom smiled and looked around the room. In the corner, he spotted a pencil. He searched the desk, but there wasn't any paper. He sighed and fell back and landed on the bed. Then, a knock was heard. Dom looked over and cleared his throat. "Come in." He said. Queen Elsa slowly opened the door. Dom sat up at her presence. "How can I help ya?" Dom asked. Elsa smiled. "We need to talk about what you'll do here."

Dom smiled. "Sounds great."

"What can you do?"

Dom smiled. "I'm pretty strong." That was weird to say. Compared to an average Saiyan, Dom was a weakling. "I can do lumber work." He suggested. Elsa smiled at him, and thought. "That's a great idea. We'll need it for the winter. They're harsh in Arendelle."

Dom smiled, "I wonder why?" He said sarcastically.

Elsa looked puzzled, but nervous. "Is that sarcasm?"

Dom smiled and stood up. "Of course not." He walked over to Elsa and as he walked by, he whispered "Snowflake."

Elsa gasped. She looked at Dom, who was smiling uncontrollably. "Anna?" Elsa asked. Dom nodded and let himself laugh out loud. "That little blabber mouth." Elsa smiled. "What did she tell you?"

Dom told her everything he knew. "You aren't dangerous. You nearly died at Hans' hands. And something about conceal, don't feel."

Elsa smiled. "She just can't hold onto a secret. But, aren't you afraid of me?" Elsa asked. Dom shook his head. "Why would I be afraid? You wouldn't hurt me."

His trust in her was refreshing. Despite her great power, Dom wasn't even slightly concerned that she might lose control like in the past.

Elsa stood to leave, but stopped herself. "Do you need anything?"

Dom looked around the room. "Maybe some paper." Dom smiled.

Elsa nodded, "I'll get on that." Dom looked out his window. The moon was nearly full and stared at him through the window. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. He wouldn't have much time to cut off his tail. He sat in his room and waited for Elsa to return.

Dom thought about the work, he'd be doing. It would be a great workout. His body had grown scrawny after the years of travel. He got on the ground and began doing push ups. He hadn't done any training for so long. His body struggled with the effort he needed to push off with. He grunted in pain as he forced his body to work. Elsa came back through and silently crept over to the bed without him noticing. She heard Dom talking to himself. He was talking to himself quietly, encouraging himself to keep it up. After a while, Dom's arms gave out and he collapsed. Elsa applauded, and Dom jumped.

"Nice job." Elsa giggled. "Here." Elsa handed Dom the paper and turned to leave. "Thank you, Elsa." Dom called as she left.

He sat at the desk and began writing about himself. He wrote a bit about the history of the Saiyans and then about himself. After a few hours, he hid the papers in a drawer and fell into bed. He slept restlessly. He dreamed about his friends. In his dream, Kit and Ace were there. Maybe they hadn't died. He kept wondering about that. In the dream, they asked him why he left. He couldn't answer them. He couldn't tell them how horrible he felt. The dream seemed to drag on forever.

Finally, he woke up in a cold sweat. The sun had not yet risen. Dom noticed a note had been slipped under the door. He picked it up and read it to himself:

"Dear Dom,

You can start work today. We have your gear ready. It's to the east of the castle. In the sleigh there's rope, and an axe. Don't work yourself to hard. We really appreciate all of this."

Queen Elsa"

Dom smiled. He carefully folded up the note and placed it in the drawer. It had a lock on it, but Dom couldn't find the key. He searched the room for a while. Finally, he found it. It was hidden inside of the large clock in his room. It was a very clever spot, but Dom would need his own hiding sport for it. He scanned the barren room. He floated up to the raised ceiling. From there, he spotted a decorative ledge. He placed the key on it and dropped. He looked up and smiled. "I am so clever." Dom grinned.

Dom turned and crept from his room. As he left he was met by Hans. "Hi." Dom smiled and extended a hand.

"We got off to a bad start yesterday." Dom confessed.

Hans was silent.

"Just shake my damn hand." Dom said.

Hans turned away and walked. "I need to see Elsa."

Dom let Hans go. If he wanted to be an ass hole, Dom would just ignore him. He knew Hans would be King someday and whether he liked him or not, he'd need to be respectful. Dom began to head outside. As he did, a little boy ran up to him. Dom looked down to the child tugging his leg. He was quite small. Maybe 8 years old. His hair was black and he wore thin winter clothes.

"What's up, little guy?" Dom asked.

"My name's Adrian. Can you play with me?" He asked.

Dom smiled, "Sure."

The little boy smiled eagerly. "What's your name?"

Dom smiled. "I'm Dom."

"Cool." Adrian tugged on Dom's leg and led him down the streets. Dom followed curiously. Suddenly, Adrian roared. "Fire!"

Just then, a swarm of little children emerged from the alleys and behind the snow. They pelted Dom with snowballs. Dom pretended to be hurt and staggered back and forth. The children eventually ran out of ammo. Dom smiled and grabbed the Adrian. "My turn!" Dom roared as he swung him around. "Fire! Fire!" Adrian screamed though laughs. The children pelted Dom until he let Adrian down and fell to the ground. Dom laid in the snow as Adrian stood on his back. "Victory!" He cried. The children cheered and suddenly dispersed. Adrian got off Dom, and let him get up. "Thank you, Dom." Adrian smiled. "Can we play again?" Dom smiled but shook his head. "I have to work, buddy." Dom said regretfully. Adrian frowned. "Okay…"

"But we can play again some other time." Dom promised. Adrian smiled. Dom picked up the little child and swung him around playfully. "See ya later, Ady." Dom laughed as he started towards the forest. He spotted a horse waiting for him, where Elsa had said. Dom ran up to the sleigh. He chuckled. "They use animals to lift heavy things?" Dom inspected the horse. He read the steel collar. "Anders." He read aloud. "Go back to the barn, boy." Dom smiled. He pointed back, but the horse didn't understand. As he struggled to explain, Kristoff and Sven passed by.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm fine." Dom grunted impatiently, "It's this stupid horse!"

Kristoff chuckled. "What do you want from him? He can't speak."

"I don't know, just have your deer tell him to go back to the barn."

"The barn? No, he's here to help you carry the sleigh."

Dom smiled slightly, "I can do that on my own. It's a good workout. Now tell the damn horse to go!"

Kristoff smiled and grabbed Anders by the reins. "Come on, boy." He gave a slight tug and led unhooded Anders, before leading him back to the barn. Dom stared in shock. Kristoff made the stupid beast obey with 3 words. Dom sighed and grabbed the sleigh. He began pulling it towards the forest across the snow. He made sure he was completely alone, before using the axe. Before starting, Dom wanted to get rid of his tail. He rested the blade across the base of his tail, but couldn't bear to cut it off. The pain was so intense. He eventually gave up on the idea and started to work. With all of his might, he was able to split a tree and catch it before letting it fall gently. From there, he began cutting the branches. Dom knew how much a normal human would be able to do in one day, and only allowed himself to do a little bit more. He worked tirelessly through the day, cutting down trees and sorting wood. He waited until the sleigh was completely filled before heading back through the woods. By the time he was finished, the sun had begun to set. Dom grabbed the rope and tied up all of the logs. He then grabbed the reins and took a deep breath.

"You're never gonna move that." A voice said from a tree branch. Dom looked over and saw Adrian sitting on a branch, smiling. "Oh ya?" Dom asked. "Come here, I'll make you eat those words." Adrian hopped down from his perch and ran to greet Dom. Dom lifted the boy and placed him on top of the logs. "Let's go." Dom suggested, grabbing his reins. Adrian watched in awe as Dom trudged through the snow. The large sleigh was somehow being moved by Dom. As he pulled, the sun began to set. Adrian smiled. "I can't wait to see the full moon tonight. It's always so beautiful."

Just then, Dom realized the time sensitive situation he was in. He pulled as hard as his body until he reached the castle. He helped Adrian off and ran frantically into the castle.


	19. Chapter 19 Secrets

**Chapter 19: Secrets**

Dom's heart raced as he ran through the corridors toward his room. At least, he thought he was going the right way, but the castle was so big and confusing. As he ran through the halls, he turned a corner fast and nearly ran over Anna. Dom contorted his body awkwardly to avoid her. "Dom.," Anna smiled, "what's the rush? We're having a bonfire outside tonight. Elsa wants you to come." Dom sighed. "Outside? I can't."

"Oh please, Dom." Anna interrupted, "It'll be fun."

Dom tried to slide to the side, but Anna shifted her body into his path. Dom looked around nervously. "You have to go. Queen's orders." Anna insisted. Dom squirmed in his skin. He couldn't be rude, but what if Anna freaked out. No, she wouldn't freak out. "Her sister has ice powers." Dom thought. "She won't be afraid." Still, Dom felt awkward. He couldn't think of how to ask her what he was thinking. He sighed and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come here." He said sternly. Anna followed behind him. Dom grabbed a sword which had been hanging on the wall. "What's that for?" Anna questioned nervously. Dom ignored her question. He was too busy struggling to find his room. Finally the halls began to look familiar. He breathed a sigh of relief and slammed the door behind him and Anna. "What are you doing?" Anna demanded nervously. "I'm sorry, Princess, but I need your help."

Anna looked at Dom in confusion. Then she looked at the sword. She tried to back away from Dom. Dom looked at how scared she was. "Oh, "Dom exclaimed. "This? No, I'm not gonna hurt you." Dom insisted. He handed Anna the sword.

Then what is this for?" Anna snapped back.

Dom sighed. "Okay, but this needs to stay secret. You can't let anyone know, especially Elsa." Dom took a deep breath. Why did it have to be Anna. He'd have preferred Kristoff, or even Hans. "Anyways. I'm not a human." Dom stated. He awaited her reaction. Anna stared with an open smile. Dom groaned. "Just listen. I'm a Saiyan. I came from the planet New Vegeta. I was the Prince, but I needed to leave."

Anna realized Dom wasn't joking. She turned serious. "But, why are you telling me this? And what is with the stupid sword?"

Dom sighed, "Okay." He hesitated, "One defining feature of a Saiyan is our tail." With that, Dom pulled off his shirt and let his tail fly wildly. Anna recoiled in fear. "You… you have a tail." Anna stated. "You have a tail."

Dom sensed her excitement and covered her mouth. "Don't freak out." He begged. "The thing is, if a Saiyan looks at the full moon, he turns into a giant gorilla."

Anna tilted her head. "How big?"

Dom sighed, "I think I'm about 70 feet tall. And when I transform, I can lose control of my mind. I know I should be able to control it, but it uses my temper against me, and takes over my mind. The only way to stop the transformation is to remove the tail." Dom glanced at the sword. Anna looked and let the sword fall to the floor. "Please, Anna, I can't do it to myself."

"You want me to cut your tail off." Dom could feel the full moon staring at him through the window. His instinct to look at it was wearing on him. "Please, Anna. I don't want to destroy Arendelle." Dom was sweating and held Anna's hand tightly. "If I do this, will you tell me more about yourself?" She asked.

Dom nodded frantically. "Sure. Whatever. Just please do it before I look at the moon."

Anna grabbed the sword from the ground. It took both hands to hold so Dom had to hold his own tail still. Anna rested the sword across his tail. The sharp blade burned and Dom groaned in agony. "Just do it." He pleaded. Anna lifted the blade up. Dom's instinct took control and he looked out the window. He felt his heart facing. His teeth grew. "Hurry!" Dom pleaded in a deeper voice. Anna gasped. She was watching him transform before her eyes. She swung the sword down and removed the tail form his body. Dom gasped in pain before collapsing to the floor. Dom threw his tail into the fireplace and hugged Anna. "Thank you, Anna. You saved me." Anna blushed. "It was nothing. Now come on, we need to get out there quick. Elsa might have a surprise for you."

Dom smiled and Anna led him from the room. As they walked, Dom began to explain Saiyans to her. She accepted everything he said. Dom confessed to the Saiyans being evil by reputation, but it was because of an evil tyrant who Dom led a revolution against and killed. He also explained how Saiyans were much stronger than humans. Anna was very amused by the story. As they reached the fire pit, Dom stopped talking about it. Around the pit where large logs to sit on. Dom sat at the open spot next to Elsa. As he did, Hans appeared. "That's my seat." He demanded. Dom stood up. "Sorry, I'll move." Hans was really getting on Dom's nerves, but he didn't want any trouble, especially for Elsa. Dom moved and sat a few spaces down. Dom looked around. He saw Anna, Kristoff, Elsa Hans, and a peculiar thing. It looked like a man made of snow. He had a large orange nose and a flurry cloud hung over his head. Dom moved closer to the snowman. "Hi." Dom whispered. Hi, me?" Olaf asked. Dom smiled. "What's your name."

"Oh, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Olaf opened his arms. "No thanks." Dom smiled, "I don't hug." This was only half true. Dom didn't enjoy hugging people, but he was scared to hurt the fragile snowman. Elsa called attention to the group. "Id like to make a toast." She spoke. As she did, a maid walked around with glasses of champagne. Dom quietly refused. "I don't drink." Dom smiled. "Oh, okay, Get him something else." Elsa ordered. The drink was quickly in Dom's hands. Elsa stood up. "To a new friend and citizen of Arendelle. We appreciate your hard work." Elsa looked over to the full sleigh of wood. "And to great times in the future." She raised her glass and everyone followed her. Dom smiled, "Thank you so much. And here's to the generous Queen who allowed me to live in the castle." Dom noticed Hans giving him an angry stare. He ignored the look, but it bothered him. Dom was still a Prince and should not have do deal with that. As the night went on, they all shared scary stories, and played games like truth or dare. After a few hours, the party ended. As they left to head inside, Dom was forced to walk the final corridor alone with Hans. As they walked, Dom resisted the urge to smack him. They finally reached their rooms at the end of the eternally long corridor. Dom wanted to write more, but he was too tired and fell asleep as soon as he sat down to write. When he woke up, he rushed down the halls. As he turned a corner and passed a small hallway, he heard a loud crash. Dom stopped and turned back. He saw Elsa on the ground and Hans with his and out. Elsa saw Dom, and stood up quickly. She ran past him. Dom chased after her. "Elsa!" He cried. She ignored him and ran down the hallway. As he chased her, he was stopped by Anna. "What's happening?" She asked urgently. "I saw Hans hit your sister!" He yelled. Anna broke into tears and fell to the ground. Dom held her up.

"She promised it wouldn't happen again." She sobbed.

"He's done this before?" Dom asked. "Why doesn't she stand up for herself?"

Anna struggled to speak through her tears. "She thinks she deserves it." She wept, "And Hans has her convinced that no one else would ever love her."

Dom gasped and growled. He couldn't think of anything to say. His anger was overwhelming. He stormed after her. By then, Elsa had locked herself in her room. Dom held his breath and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Elsa sobbed.

Dom was not going to let Hans get away with hitting the Queen.


	20. Chapter 20 Don't Get Involved

**Chapter 20: Don't Get Involved**

Dom was conflicted. He wanted to be there for Elsa, but he couldn't let Hans get away with what he did. He pulled his arm away from the door. He was fuming with anger, and walked back towards where Hans had been. As he got back to the smaller corridor, he saw Hans. Hans was adjusting his gloves and calmly walking towards him. Hans looked up as he walked towards Dom. His expression was blank. He looked care-free. He didn't care that he had hit Elsa. Dom quickly walked towards Hans and grabbed him by the frilly collar. He lifted Hans into the air and pinned him against the wall.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't knock your head off right now?" Dom roared. Hans struggled against the wall, but Dom's grip was iron. He looked at Hans. Hans struggled to breathe in Dom's clutches. "What would you do a thing like that for?" Hans asked. Dom slammed Hans against the wall, "Don't play dumb with me, Hans!" Dom ordered.

Hans smiled. He was somehow so confident, even when Dom clearly had the upper hand. "We wouldn't want Elsa to find out about your little secret, would we?" Hans remarked. "What secret?" Dom spat.

"Don't play dumb with me." Hans chuckled. "Mr. Saiyan Prince, was it?"

Dom stared hatefully at Hans, who was wearing a cocky smirk now. "Ya, you really should learn to check the hall before you give out a huge secret."

Dom forced Hans into the wall again, in anger. "Hey!" Hans demanded, "You better watch yourself. You step out of line, even once, and I'll tell Elsa about your secret, and you'll be deported." Dom didn't want to be forced to leave again. He had just gotten there, and they were good people here, except for Hans. Dom slowly relaxed his grip. "Now put me down." Hans teased. Dom dropped Hans and walked away. "Don't get involved in other peoples personal lives, Dom. It may be acceptable amongst your barbarian people, but it's considered rude by normal people." Dom clenched his fist. He couldn't stand having to let Hans get away with insulting the Saiyan race. He wanted to turn back, but his life would be ruined again if he did. He ignored the comment and walked back towards Elsa's room. He knocked on the door, gently. "Elsa?" Dom asked. "Are you in there?" Dom grabbed the handle but it was locked.

"I'm not unlocking this door!" Elsa persisted. Dom sighed. He wasn't going to let Elsa be alone. He walked around through the halls and found a door. He left through it and looked at the tower of the castle. He tried to envision the layout of the Castle. He pictured it and began to fly onto the smaller towers without being seen. He climbed quickly and ended up at the window he assumed was Elsa's. He grabbed onto the ledge and tapped the glass. He hung there for a few seconds until before tapping again, this time louder. Elsa looked around and walked over to the window. As she saw Dom hanging, she rushed to open the window. "Hi." Dom smiled.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"You said you wouldn't open the door. Was that not an invitation through the window?"'

Elsa couldn't resist smiling at Dom. Even as he hung on for his life, he was able to crack a joke to make Elsa feel better. Elsa grabbed Dom and helped pull him through the window.

"You could've died doing that." Elsa pouted.

Dom shrugged, "I thought you wanted me to use the window."

Elsa smiled and hugged Dom. "You idiot."

Dom smiled as he wrapped his arms around Elsa. He felt her tears roll onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked.

"I'm fine." Elsa lied, "It wasn't what it looked like."

Dom looked down skeptically. Elsa wiped her eyes. "I pushed him too far. He was just warning me that letting people into the castle was dangerous. I shouldn't have argued with him. He was right. Letting a stranger in the castle is stupid."

Dom held her tight. "I'm sorry, Elsa." He whispered.

"Why are you sorry? I trust you." Elsa assured.

Dom smiled and let her go. "I wish I could help you." Dom sighed.

Elsa smiled bravely. "I don't need help. I'm okay."

Dom looked in her eyes. She blinked a few times to hide her tears. Dom couldn't say anything. His mouth wanted to open, but he knew he couldn't say anything. Instead, he shook his head, gave Elsa a hug and unlocked the door before leaving. He was beaten. Hans was blackmailing him, and he couldn't do anything to get out of it. He looked outside and saw the sun shining in. He ran out to his sleigh. It had been emptied last night. Dom was grateful. He grabbed the reigns and began pulling it into the woods again. As he left, he saw Anders following him. Dom turned back. "Anders?" He smiled. "What are you doing?" The horse followed Dom and brushed beside him. Dom smiled. Anders was a good horse. Dom looked into the sleigh. He saw a bag which had not been there yesterday. He opened it. On the top was a note. "For Anders" Dom read aloud. Kristoff had signed it. Dom looked in and saw the bag was filled with carrots. Dom laughed a little. "You want a snack, boy?" Dom asked. Anders nodded and eagerly reached for the carrot. Dom pulled it back. "Catch." Dom tossed the carrot up and Anders caught it in his teeth. Dom laughed in amusement. Maybe he wasn't a stupid horse. Dom let Anders walk around the forest while he chopped up the wood. He occasionally threw a carrot to Anders. Dom's strength made Anders useless, but still Dom liked his company. As the day came to an end, Dom saw Adrian wander towards Anders. Adrian tried to be sneaky, but Dom could hear him the whole time. "Don't get to close." Dom called with his back turned. Adrian jumped. "Can I pet him?" He asked. Dom turned and walked over. He gave Adrian a hug and placed him atop of the large horse. Adrian smiled and laughed in joy. Anders began to prance around, only adding to Adrian's joy. "Adrian, why are you out here so late?" Dom asked, "Won't your parents be worried?"

Adrian shook his head. "My parents aren't around anymore. Queen Elsa said they're with her parents."

Dom smiled and looked up to the sky. "Maybe they're with my mom and dad" Dom sighed.

"Ya they probably are best friends." Adrian smiled as Anders began to run. The sun had begun to set. Dom knew he had to get home. He pulled Anders to a stop and helped Adrian off. He put him on top of the wood and began walking back to the town. The load was lighter today. He was preoccupied with Anders. Anders followed and the three entered the main streets again. Dom helped Adrian down again and they led Anders to the barn. As they got him to his pen, Adrian gave the large horse a hug. As the two walked back, Dom asked, "Where do you stay, while your parents are away?" Dom asked.

"I live in the nursery with my aunt."

Dom nodded, "Is she nice?"

Adrian smiled "ya. She's just like a mother, but she lets me do whatever I want."

He yawned and began to drag his feet. Dom picked up the child and carried him to the building labeled 'Nursery'. He knocked on the door. An old woman opened the door. "Hello, Ma'am" Dom began, "Sorry, Adrian was helping me out in the forest today."

The woman smiled, "He wasn't a bother, was he?"

Dom shook his head. "No, he's a sweet kid."

Dom handed over the sleeping child and headed back to the castle. He would need to avoid Hans at all cost to resist his urge to kill him.


	21. Chapter 21 Let it Go

**Chapter 21: Let It Go**

Dom held his breath as he approached the castle gates. He walked down the lonely halls. His heart thundered in his chest. He kept thinking about Hans. Why was Dom so worried? He couldn't understand why he was so powerless to Hans. He didn't want to believe it, but he really liked his life here. He didn't want to ruin it by beating up Hans, or letting Hans reveal his secret. Dom knew that his powers would be too much for most people. It was a miracle that Anna hadn't run away in terror. Then again, she was probably too scared to. Dom smiled and shook his head. He was exhausted from his day of work. He wandered down the halls. Nothing seemed familiar around him. He sighed tiredly. He walked aimlessly down the empty halls. While he did, his mind kept going back to Elsa. He knew what he had seen. It wasn't right either. Even a cruel Saiyan like himself would not raise his hand to a defenseless woman. Her expression was stained into his mind. So much pain filled her eyes. Dom couldn't stop, and the more he thought, the more furious he became with Hans. Dom had done battle with a genocidal tyrant, but Hans was not a saint by comparison to say the least. Dom had been wandering around for 15 minutes when he came across Elsa. She was quietly sneaking through the Halls Dom stepped in front of her. Her eyes looked red. She wore a brave smile, but her eyes were desperate and painful.

"Hi, Elsa." Dom smiled.

Elsa hid her face from Dom. Dom rolled his eyes, sarcastically as she turned away. He wasn't stupid. He knew she must have been crying. Without warning, Dom wrapped his arms around Elsa. She tried to struggle for a moment but broke down. Her head pressed on Dom's shoulder she let out her tears. "I'm sorry, Dom." She cried. Dom rubbed her back and the back of her head. "Shh… It's ok." He soothed. "Tell me what hurts."

Elsa looked up and saw Dom smiling to her. "It's Hans." She spoke in a shaky voice. Dom nodded. That was no surprise. She broke into tears. Dom wrapped an arm around her and began to lead her towards a balcony. As he opened the door, he found they where near the back of the castle. As he looked down he saw the private and empty yard Elsa took a deep breath and coughed. She tried desperately to hold back her tears, but as Dom held her, she broke down. Dom hugged her for a moment, but quickly remembered Hans. Dom couldn't be friends with Elsa. He reluctantly pushed her back. He stared into her eyes with sorrow. He knew Hans wouldn't care for her, but he couldn't be there either.

No. Dom could be there. Maybe he couldn't hug her, but he would be a friend. It was his duty to the Queen. "Are you okay?" He asked. Elsa fanned her eyes. Her makeup had begun to run. "I look a mess, don't I?" She asked. Dom knew she was trying to hide her real concerns with a joke. Dom smiled, "You look beautiful." He spoke plainly. Elsa smiled at him. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

Dom shook his head, "It's okay. Is it about Hans?" He asked.

Elsa nodded, sadly. "He's being so cruel."

"its okay, Elsa." Dom soothed. "Don't let him hurt you."

"But he's right, Dom!" Elsa exploded, "I'm still naïve. I let a stranger reside in the castle! I'm not worthy of being a Queen."

Dom stood back as Elsa ranted.

"He calls me stupid, and foolish, and it only hurts because he's right!"

Dom quickly wrapped his arm around her back. "Don't say that." He whispered sharply. "You are not stupid. Maybe he doesn't understand what you do. You trust your judgment. That's not a crime. You are a great Queen and don't let him make you think you are stupid."

Dom's stern voice surprised Elsa. She looked at him in awe. Dom was a stranger, but he still cared deeply for the her. Elsa didn't want to cry anymore. She looked at Dom and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Dom nodded and lead Elsa inside. As they wandered down the Halls, Elsa began to wonder about Dom.

"Where exactly are you from?" Elsa asked.

Dom hesitated. Her question took him by surprise. "What do you mean?" His voice was shaky and nervous, as his mind raced to come up with a fitting lie. It wasn't really a lie at all. He'd just leave out a few minor details.

"You know, tell me about where you came here from."

Dom smiled and laughed nervously. "It's far away…" Dom began. He envisioned New Vegeta in his mind. "… with a lot of great people." Dom's mind imagined all of his friends, "We were a proud people." The image of his father giving his life flashed in his eyes. "But," Dom hesitated, "We were under rule of an evil tyrant." Dom saw Frieza laughing in his mind, the evil sound echoed in his ears. Elsa looked at Dom, perplexed. "A tyrant?" She echoed. Dom nodded, and tears began to well in his eyes. "He…" Dom's voice stumbled, "He killed… so many good men." Dom grunted as tears began to fall down his cheek. Elsa looked over at him, she tried to wrap an arm around him, but Dom pulled away. Hans would let Dom's secret out if he saw Dom touching Elsa. Elsa knew she would be in trouble if Hans saw it too, but seeing Dom break down was hard for her. He wasn't a bad guy, like Hans said. Dom cleared his throat. "So… I led a rebellion against the ruler." Elsa looked up in awe. "A rebellion?" She asked, "What happened?" Elsa asked eagerly. Dom smiled, "I took down the tyrant, but…" Dom's voice trailed off him again, his legs gave out and he collapsed in the hall. "Damn it" he grunted quietly, "I sent so many damn Saiyans to their grave." Elsa crouched beside him, "It's okay, Dom." She soothed, "You did what you had to. Sometimes, leaders have to make tough decisions." Dom wiped his eyes and looked up. Elsa placed her hand on his back and met his glare. Dom stared into her frosty blue eyes, and she looked back into his deep brown eyes. Dom forced himself to turn away. "Hans will be pissed if he sees you like this." Dom whispered. Elsa sighed and nodded, "You're probably right." Dom stood up and helped Elsa up. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Dom apologized, embarrassed. "Don't apologize." Elsa giggled, "I'm glad you can show emotions, and tell me something as private as that. But, I still don't understand why you left. Weren't you a hero?"

Dom shook his head. "No. How could I be? I let so many men die."

"But, you saved your people from tyranny." Elsa interjected.

Dom looked at her and smiled, "If you saw the damage, then you would understand."

Elsa nodded. "I guess." She wrapped her arms around Dom, "I think you're a hero." She whispered, before letting go. Dom smiled and stared at her. They looked out a window. They hadn't noticed, but they were talking all night and the sun began to illuminate the Kingdom. Dom smiled. "Thank you, Elsa. I needed to talk." He bowed. Elsa smiled, "I think we both needed it." She curtseyed to Dom as he began to head outside for another day of work.


	22. Chapter 22 Wedding Bells

**Chapter 22: Wedding Bells**

A few months had passed since Dom became a citizen in Arendelle. He was still at the mercy of Hans. He made sure to never get too close the Elsa, but after he opened up a little to her, he felt that he was drawn to her. Hans had gained even more power within the kingdom. He finally had what he wanted. He had his own place to rule as king. He wasn't an evil leader at all. In fact, he was very generous. He made sure everyone was content. He made generous donations to the poor from his own wallet. Dom struggled to believe that this was the same man who was threatening to have Dom deported.

Dom had also grown to be good friends with Anna Kristoff and Olaf. They were all such happy and loving people. Dom knew he was raised as a killer, but maybe spending time with them would change him. It seemed to be working, too. He was calm and his story of the Legendary Super Saiyan was coming along quite nicely. It was all he had left to remind him of what was. Kristoff was very helpful when Dom needed to learn how to ride a horse. Anders was a punk. He always rode really fast and enjoyed bucking Dom from the saddle. Dom would have killed the horse had he not been restrained by Kristoff. With time, Dom began to see that Anders was just a high-energy horse. Dom grew more accepting of Anders and the two began to make a game out of it. Anders would try to knock Dom off, but Dom would try to hold on. Anna often crept into Dom's room while he was writing. She wanted to learn more about him. If his stories were true, she wanted to know more about him. Dom was persistent in denying her. Her curiosity was always charming, and Dom never saw it as invasive. He teased her about it and said that maybe one day he would let her know.

He had grown an attachment to Adrian. They kept each other company while Dom worked. Adrian became more intrigued with Dom and Dom felt more comfortable telling him tales that his father had told him about Saiyans. Adrian never knew how true the stories were. His favorite was the story of how Dom became a Legendary Super Saiyan one time. Adrian would stare at Dom as he told the tale of his power making the entire planet shake. He spotted Adrian trying to mimic Dom. He would make fists and roar, trying to power up the way Dom had shown him. Dom smiled as the boy tried. Dom wrapped his arm around Adrian and smiled. "Careful, Ade." Dom teased, "You'll hurt yourself."

"I wanna be the Legendary Super Saiyan, too." Adrian boasted, determined. Dom smiled at the child, "It can't be done, Ade. There's only one Legendary Super Saiyan." Adrian looked at Dom. His determination broke for a smile. His aunt was too old for Adrian's antics, and she had asked Dom if he could watch him. Dom was happy to help. Adrian was like a son to him. Adrian looked at Dom as a big brother figure. As Dom took his lunch break, Adrian asked him about the Legendary Super Saiyan, again. But, this time was different. "Why don't you tell people about the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Adrian asked.

Dom looked at Adrian. It was a simple question, yet Dom was not sure how to answer. It was hard for Dom to explain such a complex idea to a child. "Some people get scared easily." Dom smiled, "The story might scare them."

Adrian turned his head, "But the story isn't scary. The hero was strong." Dom rubbed Adrian's blonde hair. "It's complicated." He sighed, "Any power, good or bad, can scare people."

Adrian didn't really understand Dom, but he nodded. "Like with fire?" He asked. Dom raised an eyebrow. "Cuz a fire can make us warm, but it could really do a lot of bad stuff."

"I suppose." Dom smiled. For a child, that was a very smart connection. "Yes, fire is very powerful, and while it can be used to help us, it can also be very dangerous. Just like the Super Saiyan. He says he will protect the people, but what if he loses control of his powers?"

Adrian nodded and frowned, "He could hurt the people he loves."

"Good boy." Dom smiled playfully. He went back to work and when the day ended, he, Adrian and Anders, made their return home. As they did, Anna ran up to them smiling. "Have you heard?" She asked eagerly. Dom shook his head, "What happened?" He asked.

Anna squealed in excitement, "Okay, so, you'll never believe this."

Dom chuckled, "What won't I believe?" He asked.

"Hans proposed!" She blurted out. Dom froze, and his mind raced back to the sight of him hitting Elsa. Anna sensed his concern and reacted, "Don't worry about that. He hasn't laid a hand on her since."

Dom faked a smile. Anna was so enthusiastic, but Dom couldn't possibly match her. "The wedding is gonna be next week!" Anna cried, "Hans has been planning it in secret for months."

Dom smiled. He was happy for Elsa, but he still felt uneasy towards Hans. Dom excused himself from the conversation and left towards the castle. He walked straight to his room, and passed Hans in the hallway. Dom smiled and extended a hand. "Congratulations, King Hans." Dom said. "I hope you and Elsa are very happy."

"We will be." Hans answered shortly.

Dom glared at Hans. "What's your problem?" He roared.

Hans rolled his eyes, "You're my problem!" Hans spat, "You think you can just come in here and get close to Elsa and tell her that _I'm _no good! How dare you!" Dom clenched his hand in a fist. He wanted so badly to beat Hans. "I'm not trying to steal you from her. I just know that she deserves better!"

"You watch yourself, Dom, or I will have you deported." Dom's rage slipped for a moment of fear, "That's right, Dom. I'm the king, now. I don't need Elsa to deport you. I have the power! So stay in line!"

Dom grumbled to himself. Hans had beaten him, and Dom couldn't do anything about it. Hans had a satisfied smirk. Dom would not be a problem for him anymore, and if he was, he would be deported. "Now, I expect you not to be at the wedding." Hans announced softly. Dom hung his head in disgrace. "Fine." He mumbled.

" 'Fine' what?" Hans taunted.

"Fine, King Hans." Dom said sharply, before walking into his room. Hans proceeded down the hall. He would spend most of the day out in the town. Dom stayed in the isolated room, and took out all of his anger. He screamed and began to power up. He felt the room begin to raddle. The books fell from the shelves. Dom hadn't used his true power in so long, he was ready to pop. Suddenly, Anna knocked on the door. Dom gasped and tried to relax, "Who's there?" He asked.

"It's Anna. What's going on in there? The entire hallway is shaking."

Dom opened the door, he was sweating.

"W-was that you?" Anna asked, "Is it those Saiyan powers you told me about?" She was visibly nervous. Dom sighed and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Anna. Hans just got under my skin. It was my powers. My apologies."

Anna wrapped an arm around Dom. "its okay. I was a little nervous, is all, but those powers are amazing. You really are strong."

Dom blushed, "Thank you, but I need to keep it under control for the wedding." Anna nodded. She knew Dom was struggling to keep his powers hidden, and she wanted to help him so bad. If only she could. Dom was desperate for acceptance, and was willing to torture himself for it. It really was a sad thing to see. Especially, knowing that he was once a prince.

Dom hid his potential completely and gave Anna a hug. "I wish it didn't have to be like this, Prince." Anna whispered.

Anna hugged him tightly and turned to leave. Dom watched her skip merrily down the hall before closing his door again. In no longer than a minute, Elsa knocked on his door. Dom opened it. Elsa looked horrible. Her perfect platinum hair was out of place, and her makeup was disheveled. Still, she wore a weak, tired smile. "So, you heard?" Elsa guessed. Dom nodded. "Hans proposed." Dom answered.

"I'm not sure what to do." Elsa confessed. "I really love him, but all he ever talks about is being King."

"Does he…?" Dom cleared his throat, "Does he still, you know…?"

Hit me?" Elsa said softly. "No, I mean, he doesn't hit me, but he does hurt me. Verbally." Dom frowned, "Why do you stay with him, though? He's no good." Dom struggled to keep his voice calm.

"He only does it because it's what his parents did to him. He needs love, and I'm the only one who loves him and know he loves me."

"Does he?" Dom mumbled softly.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Does he!" Dom roared. "Look at all of this! You are a mess, you know you don't wanna marry him."

"But I do." Elsa said, breaking into tears. "He loves me. He's not afraid that I'll use my powers to hurt him."

Dom frowned. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I just can't stand by and let you get hurt."

Elsa wiped her eyes. "Dom, the reason I came down here was…" She sniffled and her voice shook, "I want to make sure you are there. At the wedding."

Dom gasped. Elsa cared about Dom being there. Even though Hans hated Dom, she refused to shut him out. "Hans won't want me there, Elsa."

"I know, but, you really care about me, and I need you to give me strength."

Dom nodded and hugged Elsa. "It's okay."

Elsa broke into tears in his arms. He patted her for a moment but remembered that his citizenship was at stake. If he was to get deported, who would protect Elsa? He abruptly released Elsa. She understood, and turned to leave. "Thank you, Dom."

Dom wrestled with his predicament all week. Should he obey Hans, and avoid the wedding, or listen to Elsa and risk being deported. He couldn't go. It would guarantee his deportation. On the other hand, he couldn't not go to the wedding. Elsa needed him there. Dom stayed in his room the entire week, deciding. His mind struggled, and he knew that there was no good answer.

Yes there was. Dom was a Prince. There was no way a stuck-up snob would be able to make Dom miss the wedding of his close personal friend. If that meant he'd be deported, then so be it. Dom was not going to let Hans push him around anymore. He would go to the wedding just to piss off Hans. He was sick of being blackmailed. Even if Elsa would be scared of him, Dom would let Hans reveal his secret. No way he would abandon Elsa. Dom came to a horrible realization at that moment. He cared deeply for Elsa.


	23. Chapter 23 Longest Hours

**Chapter 23: Longest Hours**

Dom sat back on his bed. It wasn't possible. He couldn't love her. She was the Queen of Arendelle. Dom couldn't be with her. He buried his head in his hands. "This is gonna hurt." He sighed. He couldn't ignore that he liked her, but he knew that if he got close she would get hurt. Dom knew he couldn't let Elsa get married to Hans. Dom wanted Elsa, and Hans didn't deserve her. He wanted to go to the wedding, make a scene, raise Hell and get rid of Hans. That was ridiculous. Dom couldn't do that. Hans was still the King, and if Dom even showed up, he'd never see Elsa again. Could he go on knowing he broke his promise to Elsa? Dom would have to live with the guilt that he left her alone on her wedding day. Still, Dom couldn't bear the idea of leaving Arendelle. Who would watch after Anders and Adrian is he was gone? This wasn't just about Elsa. While she was a big part, Dom knew that he'd have to say goodbye to all of the friends he had grown attached to. He sighed and stood up. He wanted to be courageous and sacrifice his way of life, but he didn't want to lose all of it. Dom walked to the door and as he opened it, he saw King Hans walking by, while a maid helped him with his ruffled outfit. Dom thought he looked ridiculous. Hans shot him a glare, and smiled. He shooed off the maid and looked at Dom. "Even if you could go," He began. His smirk was smug and arrogant. Dom wanted to slap him so hard the sideburns got knocked off. "You'd have nothing to wear." Hans taunted. "A barbarian such as yourself would never belong at a wedding. You probably just rape your women, don't you." Dom's face flooded with fury. Hans noticed and smiled again, "What's the matter? Do you wanna hit me?" He mocked. Dom grunted and turned away. He bit his lip. Hans wasn't going to let Dom just walk away from him, though, "Ya, you aren't even capable of complex emotions, all you do is kill people."

Dom was reminded of the painful sight of Kit. The image of her dying consumed Dom. He stopped in his tracks. Hans smirked. He had definitely gotten to Dom. The only problem was, he wasn't prepared for Dom to act on his emotions. He turned back and in a heartbeat was in Hans face. He lifted him by the ruffled collar. He suspended Hans in midair. Hans struggled and began to sweat. "Put me down!" He ordered. Dom smirked, "On my planet, we don't deal with people like you. We kill them."

"Put me down, you damn monkey!" Hans ordered, "If you don't put me down right now, you I'll have you deported immediately!"

Dom grunted in anger and threw Han back into the wall. Hans scrambled to his feet. His terror was evident and Dom loved it. Hans wasn't the one with all the power. Dom was the Saiyan Prince, and he could use the same tactic that Hans used to get to the throne. He could intimidate the King. Dom turned away in disgust. "I've got wood to chop!" He scoffed.

Dom cooled down as he walked down the halls. He passed Anna. She was wearing a beautiful dress. It had a lot of shades of green and it looked very beautiful. Dom smiled at her and bowed.

"Where's your outfit?" Anna asked.

"What outfit?" Dom asked.

"The one you'll be wearing to the wedding." Anna replied.

Dom sighed and frowned. "Didn't you hear? Hans banned me from the wedding. If I go, he's gonna tell everyone my secret, and have me deported."

Anna frowned. "That's ridiculous. Elsa needs you to be there."

Dom gasped and shook his head. "I won't do it." Dom couldn't bear the idea of watching Elsa get married anymore. "I'm not gonna go."

Anna sighed, "Yes, you are." She grabbed Dom by the arm and pulled him to Elsa's door. Anna knocked on the door. "You need to see the Queen on her Wedding day." Dom sighed in agony. The door opened and Dom saw Elsa. She was in a beautiful frost blue wedding dress, she had a bouquet of frost-covered roses in her hand. Anna hugged her sister. "You look beautiful, sis" Anna broke into tears. Dom stood in the doorway. He was mesmerized by Elsa. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress. Anna let go of Elsa. "Dom has something he needs to say." She looked over at Dom.

"Umm…" Dom stammered, "King Hans has… he doesn't… I'm not allowed at the wedding." Dom finally blurted. Elsa gasped and her eyes looked painfully sad. "I'm sorry, Elsa, but he made his orders."

Elsa looked down in sorrow. Dom walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. Elsa pushed him away. She was both devastated and enraged, but she couldn't go over Hans' orders.

Dom hung his head and left. He went outside and saw Adrian. He was wearing a nice suit and struggled to run in it. Still, he nearly took Dom off his feet. Dom faked a smile. "When are we going to the wedding?" Adrian asked.

Dom gasped, "I'm sorry Ade, but King Hans doesn't want me at the wedding."

"But we have to go. Aunty is asleep and I need to go see the Queen."

Heartbreak overwhelmed Dom. Adrian had no idea what death was. Dom sat and put Adrian on his lap. "Remember that story about the Saiyan who couldn't tell people about his powers?"

Adrian nodded, "Cuz people would be scared."

Dom nodded, "Well, it's similar to this. The King is scared of me, and doesn't want me at the wedding."

Adrian tilted his head. "Why is he scared of you?"

Dom sighed, Adrian couldn't possibly understand, though he would try. "You have to bring me to the wedding, Dom." Adrian pleaded, "Don't you want to go?"

Dom nodded, silently.

"Then why don't you?" Dom couldn't speak. "You and Queen Elsa are friends, and you can't just let her get married and not be there for her. Good friends are always there for each other, the way you are here for me." Dom smiled at Adrian's innocence. Everything was so simple when he said it, but in reality, the situation was more complex. The entire day, Dom wrestled with the knowledge that Hans was able to control him. He was a proud Saiyan Prince, but now, he was nothing. Dom had just listened to Adrian all day. His persistence was admirable. "Damn it, Dom!" Adrian yelled. The forest went dead silent. The young child's sudden outburst was startling. "Say something. Tell me why!"

Dom sighed and looked at the boy. "Okay, I guess I can tell you, but you need to keep it a secret."

Adrian glowed with excitement. Dom sat back and began his tale.

"I was born on a far away planet, called New Vegeta. I was the Prince of all of the Saiyans, and my father, Vegeta, was king. The Saiyan race is known for there cruelty and being very mean." Adrian stared in awe as Dom told his story. "In addition to that, Saiyans are infinitely stronger than humans. If people knew that, what would happen?"

Adrian sighed as he knew the answer, "They'd be afraid."

"Exactly, and King Hans said he will tell everyone about this if he sees me at the wedding." Dom paused and sighed deeply. The forest was silent, almost as if it had been listening to the story. "That's why I can't go."

Adrian frowned, "You aren't gonna let the mean King order you around! You are a Prince. You are a Super Saiyan! Why can he tell you what to do?"

Dom smiled, Adrian had a good point. "And if he gets you in trouble, at least you got to be there for your friend."

Dom smiled, "You're right, Ade" Dom sighed, pulling himself to his feet. Dom looked at the sky. The sun was nearly set. The wedding would be starting soon. "You wanna see the Queen?" Dom asked.

Adrian looked perplexed, "The castle is so far away, though. We'll never make it."

Dom smiled, "Hop on my back." He ordered. Adrian jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around Dom. Dom started a low deep roar and his body began to power up. Adrian struggled to hold on. As soon as Dom charged up, he bolted off, dashing across the ground and narrowly evading the trees. He used the forest as a hiding place to avoid detection. As they emerged from the forest, the streets were empty. The wedding had started already. As they went, Dom's mind raced.

"King Hans, you really shouldn't expect to be able to scare me. I am the Prince of Saiyans, but good luck in making me bow before you"

Dom ran as fast as he could until he made it to the castle. He held his breath, before pushing through the doors. As he did, all eyes turned from the King and Queen and looked at him. Dom smiled and stared at the enraged king. Dom gave a smirk.

"I won't be controlled by you." Dom whispered.


	24. Chapter 24 The Liberating Truth

**Chapter 24: The Liberating Truth**

Dom smiled wickedly as Hans looked at him in awe. He scanned the crowd. Anna stood out. While the crowd was filled with angry and outraged faces, Anna smiled joyfully. Adrian scurried into a seat in the back row. From there, he stood on the bench and looked over the crowd. Hans was fuming in the front. Dom stood in silence in the doorway. The silence smothered the crowd. He looked to Elsa. She trembled in her new wedding dress, she had constructed from ice. "Guards, apprehend him!" Hans ordered. The guards moved in towards Dom. "Whoa, whoa," Dom said calmly. "I'm just here for Elsa."

Hans growled in anger. His face was stern and hateful. "You were given specific orders, Dom. Don't you understand?"

Dom smiled and nodded. "I would have listened, Hans, but there's a problem." Dom smirked and looked at Elsa. "I made a promise to the Queen that I'd be here."

Hans whipped his head towards Elsa. "You let him come?" He scorned. Elsa couldn't form any words. She stuttered and trembled in fear. "I-I just… I didn't know…" she barely managed to whimper. Hans looked at her in a hateful gaze. "We'll settle this later." He threatened her.

"How ya gonna do that?" Dom called, "Ya gonna beat her until she's too scared to oppose you?"

"Silence!" Hans bellowed.

Elsa broke into tears and collapsed on the ground. "Ya know what." Hans sighed, "I was ready to just let you leave, but now you earned this."

Dom smiled and hid his nerves. He was too proud to let him know that he was afraid.

"And I can prove it, too. Princess Anna knows exactly what I'm talking about." The crowd turned towards the young princess. Her face was red and her smile had faded. Kristoff stood beside his wife. "What are they talking about." Kristoff asked. Anna chuckled nervously. She didn't want to say it. Dom made her promise not to. As she was about to refuse, Dom spoke out.

"I don't care anymore!" he screamed.

"If you all want to know the secret, I'll tell you. I'm not of Earth!" Dom paused. The crowd was stunned into silence. "Ya, my name is Dom, and I'm the Saiyan Prince of New Vegeta. I'm a Saiyan, a cruel and powerful being. I'm a trained killer. I came here to escape that reputation, but some people don't care about that. I am a monster!" As Dom finished, he caught his breath. "And since I don't have anything to lose…" Dom dashed through the aisle, and was in front of Hans in a second. He grabbed him by the throat. "Elsa might be afraid of you, but I'm not." He whispered. Dom thrust his knee into Hans' gut. Hans crumbled to the ground in agony. Dom smiled and looked at Elsa. "I'm sorry, Elsa." A tear came to his eye. From the ground, Hans pulled out a baton-like stick. He swung it violently and made Dom's knee buckle. His left knee gave out again and he fell to the ground. The crowd erupted in panic and people began to flee in terror. In moments most of the crowd was gone, leaving only Hans, his guards, Dom, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna and Adrian.

Dom struggled to move around on the ground. He forced himself to his knees. He glared hatefully towards Hans, and he unsheathed his sword. He pointed the chilling sharp blade and dragged its smooth side around Dom's shoulders. He trembled in pain, but kept an angry expression. He couldn't bring himself to stand anymore. There was no desire for him to fight for his life. Dom wanted to stand, but the pain was now too much to overcome. With every movement his body writhed in agonizing pain.

"Look at the proud Saiyan Prince, now!" Hans taunted. He paced the floor around Dom. Hans stomped on Dom's knee. He smiled as Dom roared out in pain.

Elsa had vanished into a corner and began to sob to herself. Anna looked around for her sister. As she spotted her, she went to take a step towards her, but stopped. Her sister wanted to be alone, but she wasn't sure what Elsa needed. On one hand, Elsa would appreciate some support, but on the other, maybe Elsa would be mad if she wasn't left alone. Suddenly, Olaf emerged and walked blissfully towards her. Anna couldn't hear anything, but she saw Elsa collapse to her knees and hug Olaf. Anna slowly took uneasy steps towards Elsa. Every slow step made Anna doubt her decision. The ground around Elsa became covered in frost. Olaf slipped around on the ice but still remained still, by her side. Anna took a step on the frozen ground and her heels gave out and she nearly slipped, but was able to catch herself.

She finally reached her sister and a chill flooded her body.

"E-Elsa…" Anna began, nervously, "Are you okay?"

Elsa looked up and Anna saw her eyes flood with tears. "This is all my fault." Elsa confessed, "I shouldn't have asked Dom to come."

"Elsa, it's okay." Anna said soothingly.

"No, its not." Elsa retorted, "He came because of me! He knew that Hans would reveal his secret. He knew that he'd be punished! And he still came. He came for me!"

Anna was frozen by her sisters' words. "You can't beat yourself up over this."

"Why can't I?" Elsa sobbed, "I'm terrified to fix my mistake. I tried so hard." Elsa let her head crash into Anna. "I made all this happen, and I can't stand up to Hans to protect the only person who was willing to oppose Hans for me!"

Elsa looked over and saw Dom laying on the ground. "He can't defend himself anymore." Elsa's powers grew more intense and more of the floor became coated in the thick white frost. "I betrayed him and now he's lost the will to fight for his own life."

Dom struggled fiercely, but the desire to fight was gone. He had always relied on his determination, but now, without it, he was powerless. He couldn't bear to stand. He glanced back and saw Elsa. If he had just stayed away, none of this would have happened. It was his damned pride that made him do it. He knew all the problems he would cause, and still ignored the facts. He couldn't understand why he did it.

Hans looked down at Dom. "You couldn't just be a good boy, could you?" He roared, "Elsa and I are made for each other. She understands me, and I accept her even with her powers."

"Acceptance… isn't love." Dom choked. He rose to his knees and looked at Hans.

"Of course I love her!" Hans boomed, "Even with her terrifying powers, I know she's beautiful."

"You just want to be king!" Dom proclaimed, "You don't love Elsa, you love the idea of being king!"

Hans grew angry and raised his sword. Adrian rushed from the aisle and attempted to get in Hans' way. On his way, he was cut off by a large guard from the Southern Isles. He picked up the boy and carried him away. Kristoff saw the boy struggle and was inspired to take action. He dashed towards Hans with his shoulder and tackled him. After getting in a few strong blows, the guards were able to apprehend Kristoff and drag him away. Anna chased after him, but the guards were unaffected by her strikes. This left Dom undefended and Hans in range to kill him. As he raised his blade, Hans sighed, "You were such a good warrior. You have a fighting spirit. It really is a shame that you need to die." Hans sighed regretfully as the blade glimmered. Dom looked up, fearfully and prepared for the eternal void that death would bring.

Dom heard the blade swing down, but a voice echoed through the silence.

"No!" Elsa cried. Dom wasn't met by the blade. Instead, when he looked up. Hans' hand was frozen to the sword and pinned to the wall by ice. Dom looked up and saw the Queen. She stared hatefully towards Hans. "Leave him alone, you bastard!"

Dom smiled and tried to stand, but his leg buckled. "You… you saved me…" Dom gasped.

Elsa shook her head, "No… You saved me."

She hugged Dom on the floor and he was overcome with great warmth.

* * *

I hoped this came across clearer, but there is a reason Dom wasn't able to destroy Hans. Think about how he feels. He just made a sacrifice to support Elsa, and she didn't support him. This devastates him and he loses the will to fight. The pain he feels is so intense because he feels betrayed, not that the sword was painful. Also, Dom is not as strong as normal Saiyans because he doesn't get better at the same rate.


	25. Chapter 25 Real Courage

**Chapter 25: Real Courage**

Dom felt unexplainably weak. Her hug made Dom feel a bizarre feeling rush through his entire body. The embrace was short-lived, however, because Hans was able to break away from the wall after only a moment of struggling. "Elsa!" Hans boomed. His loud voice grasped Elsa's attention, and she froze. Dom's knee gave out again and he collapsed. Hans' voice was not a calm friendly tone that Dom was familiar with. It was enough to make Elsa tremble. Hans stared her down as he approached. Elsa was shaking in fear. Hans stood in arms reach of her. Elsa was too scared to move. Hans looked at Elsa. She couldn't return his gaze. Instead, she hung her head in fear and wept.

Hans smiled. "Elsa, Do you think its worth it to keep fighting over such a stupid reason?"

"It's not stupid." Elsa mumbled timidly.

"What did you say?" Hans asked.

"Dom isn't a stupid reason!" Elsa blurted out. "He's my friend."

Elsa gasped and covered her mouth. The last time she had talked back to Hans was when he hit her. Hans was shocked by her passion for a dangerous stranger. "Elsa," He sighed, "It's not safe to keep him around." He warned. Elsa shook her head in anger. "No! You're the dangerous one!"

Hans couldn't convince her otherwise. "I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly.

Elsa let her guard down for a moment. His gentle tone was so comforting. He was just looking out for her, and the rest of Arendelle. "But…" Her voice trailed off.

Hans looked at Dom, "What, him? He's a monster."

Elsa looked down. Dom was still struggling on the ground. He struggled admirably, but the pain in his leg was too much to stand. "He's not a monster." Elsa mumbled.

"Yes, he is!" Hans raised his voice. "Don't you get it? He could destroy the city in a heartbeat! Don't be stupid!"

Elsa gasped and began to weep. "I'm… I'm not st-stupid." She sniveled, "And I won't let you hurt him."

Hans laughed. "I'm not asking your permission." Hans made a lunge towards Dom. Elsa leapt to the side and stood in his way. "You won't hurt him." Elsa demanded. Elsa was still terrified of Hans. She prayed that he would let it go. If he didn't, she knew she wouldn't be able to stand up to Hans anymore. Hans looked at Elsa and scoffed. "Do you really want to fight over this?"

Elsa trembled in place. Hans stood closer to Elsa, until he was standing over her. Elsa was all alone. She couldn't stand up to Hans. Her legs felt weak and she was about to collapse. No matter how much she tried, she'd never be brave enough to stand up to Hans. "You useless little freak." Hans whispered. Elsa's eyes flooded and her legs buckled. As she was falling, something grabbed her my the dress and wouldn't let her fall. Elsa was ready for the smack that would follow. She closed her eyes and waited. To her surprise, there was none. She looked to see who grabbed her. It wasn't Hans. Instead, it was a real Prince, and a friend. Dom stood, smiling and confident. "I won't let you fall." He joked, "I promise."

Dom's face stiffened as he looked at Hans. Hans was nervous, and couldn't hide it. The guards surrounded Dom. Elsa regained her balance and Dom looked at the guards. Prince Hans!" Elsa declared, "I hereby declare that you and any of your fellow residents of the Southern Isles, are banished from Arendelle, indefinitely."

Hans gasped, "You can't do that, Elsa. I'm the only one who loves you."

Elsa looked back. Dom had a hand on her shoulder. Elsa couldn't explain it, but there was a sudden strength that she felt through her body. Her eyes had stopped watering, and her legs didn't feel weak. She was strong enough to face Hans. She wouldn't be afraid of him anymore. Hans slowly began to walk away and allowed the dozens of guards to surround Elsa and Dom. Normally, Dom would have been able to take down all of the guards on his own, but his knee was now in such crippling pain that he wasn't sure that he could fight at all. Elsa looked around and began to tremble. Dom spun and ended up back-to-back with Elsa. Dom was an experienced fighter, but Elsa was a peaceful queen. He knew that he'd need to protect her. At the same time, he wasn't confident in his own leg to keep him upright. Hans smiled, "This can all end, Dom!" He barked, "You surrender yourself and we let the Queen live."

Dom contemplated his options. If he did surrender, he'd die, but at the same time, if he fought, he might die, and Elsa could be hurt, too. Dom looked over his shoulder. Elsa was shaking in fear, but smiled. "Don't surrender, Dom. You're a Salmon Prince. You can't bow."

Dom smiled, "Ya know…" He sighed, "You're right." Dom looked over the guards. "Hey, Hans!" He boomed. "I am the Last Saiyan Prince, and I don't think you understand what that means. It means that I never back down, and I will never surrender!"

With that, Dom powered up and the ground began to shake. On Hans' order, the guards attacked. "Go for the leg!" A troop barked. Dom couldn't avoid the men. All of them attacked at his leg and, though the swords couldn't cut through him, they were in enough magnitude to hurt his already crippled knee. Dom looked over. Elsa had been separated from him and was forced into a corner. Dom leapt into the air and flew to her aide, ignoring the pain. He grabbed at the troops and made sure none of them could grab her. Dom was finally showing his potential after hiding it for over 2 years. Elsa hid behind him but as troops advanced on them, she constructed a wall of ice and blocked the men.

Dom's knee was burning and Dom was barely able to stand on it. "Elsa!" Dom roared, "Anna told me about Marshmallow. You need to make him again."

"But…"

"No 'buts'! You need to let go of that fear. Powers don't make someone dangerous, people make themselves dangerous!"

Elsa wanted to retort, but she understood what he was saying. She nodded. Elsa began to construct a frost in her hand. Dom dashed forward and began to confront the men. They overwhelmed him by targeting his legs. Dom quickly collapsed and was resorted to trying to cover up his body to defend from blows. "Come on… Elsa!" Dom used the last of his energy to force the troops away long enough to buy enough time to stand up. He stood up, weakly. He extended his arms forward to use his Final Revenge Blast, but no energy would come to him. He glanced at his arms. There was no energy at his disposal. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. "Its on you, Elsa." He sighed.

Elsa had been forming as much energy as she could. "Ok, Evil Me, she thought to herself. "Where's that power we have locked away? We need to let down that fear. I need the power to save the people we love." Suddenly, an unexplainable chill swept over Elsa. The barriers that she had put up to hide her powers had vanished. She was as strong as she was, when she was forced to fight for her life. The frost magic grew exponentially in her hands and dashed to the ground. From the ground, a monstrous snowman appeared. It was larger than Marshmallow was. Unlike Marshmallow, this snowman was under Elsa's control. He wouldn't attack yet. He stood and waited for direction. "Hans!" Elsa roared, "This is the last chance you'll get. Leave now, or Frosty will attack."

Hans looked at the giant snowman for a while. He contemplated his options. All of his men could die if he let them fight. Still, he couldn't lose again. He was so close to the throne. "You've got 'till the count of 3 to surrender." Elsa warned. Hans weighed his options. He knew he couldn't bear to go back to the Southern Isles. However, he couldn't stay here. Frosty was a menacing force and the men couldn't face him and win without facing serious injuries and most likely, many deaths. "We… Surrender," Hans spat reluctantly. Dom smiled as the troops relinquished their arms and surrendered. Dom's final adrenalin was used up and he collapsed to the ground. When he awoke, he was in a bed. It was in his room. Elsa was sitting at the edge of the bed with a book in her hand. "The Legend of the Last Saiyan Prince." Elsa read aloud. "Great book." She smiled. Dom took a moment to realize that she was reading what was essentially his diary. "I especially like the queen." Dom covered his face. "Today'll make a great chapter." Elsa smiled. "By the way, I do like the name snowflake." She giggled and placed the book on Dom's lap. For the first time in a long time, Dom felt happy, but the feeling wouldn't last long. For not far away was an evil energy. Dom could barely sense it, but it was definitely. Even without his scouter, Dom could detect the power, and knew who it had to be. There was only one being in the universe who had a power level that was as terrifying as the one that he was feeling right now. Dom gasped as the power consumed him. Elsa rushed to his side and hugged him. "What is it?" Elsa asked urgently.

"Frieza"


	26. Chapter 26 Painful Sacrifice

**Chapter 26: Painful Sacrifice**

"What?" Elsa asked, "What's Freezing? Are you cold?"

Dom shook his head. He was sweating nervously and couldn't formulate any words.

"What's wrong Dom?"

Dom's face was void of all color and was left a cool ashen gray color. Elsa grabbed him and held him tight. "Tell me." She urged.

"Frieza." Dom gasped. Elsa knew the name was familiar. She searched her memories for it. She came to a horrifying realization. Frieza was the name of the evil tyrant who Dom had barely been able to defeat. "Oh, no…" She gasped.

Dom nodded, "He's back…" Dom was nervous and his voice was shaky. An overwhelming pressure was exerted on his entire body and he felt sick to his stomach. Dom knew that if Frieza was coming for him, everyone would die, and it would be his entire fault. He remembered the painful sight of Kit. He saw her again, laying on the ground, dying. The blood seeping through her chest. The light fading from her eyes. Her attempt at a brave expression was heartbreaking. Dom saw the fear in her eyes, but she still struggled to be brave, even in her death. Dom couldn't bear the thought of it happening to Elsa. It wouldn't happen. Dom was stronger than Frieza. He has proven that he could beat the monster. Dom was a Super Saiyan, a legend. Not even Frieza could match up to him.

Dom grabbed Elsa by the wrist. "You need to get everyone as far away from here as possible." Dom ordered. Elsa was taken back by his demand. "What do you mean?" Dom was so nervous, he didn't notice how hard he was holding her wrist. He also wasn't able to detect when Anna slipped into the room. She slid against the wall and kept silent. She watched and listened as Dom spoke again.

"Elsa, this isn't anything you can prepare for. Frieza has destroyed planets without breaking a sweat. Please, let me handle this." Elsa detected the urgency in his voice. Being objective would be pointless. She nodded quietly. Dom was sweating profusely. Frieza would be here by the end of the day, and Dom knew it. Running was pointless, but he had to do something. Maybe if they could get away, no one would see it coming. They wouldn't die in fear. Dom held Elsa close. He suddenly burst into tears. He was planning on his own failure. He was a mighty Prince. How was it that he was scared of losing? He shouldn't be scared to die. The power level seemed much more menacing now. It was a stronger power than when they last fought. Was it possible that Frieza was stronger than the last time they had fought? While Frieza had spent time getting stronger, what had Dom been doing? He had settled down. His intense training workouts had stopped. Dom hadn't had to use all of his energy except for at the wedding, and even then, he felt that the feeling of betrayal was causing his weakness. Even if Frieza was stronger than Dom, he had to fight. Elsa nodded and turned. She saw Anna hiding in the corner. Dom looked up and was the scared little sister. "Shit…" He whispered.

Elsa pulled Anna to the hallway. "We need to evacuate." She ordered.

Anna nodded, "I'll get Kristoff. He can help us." Elsa smiled at her sisters' cooperation. Anna and Elsa told only Kristoff and Olaf the true reason for the evacuation. The reason they gave everyone else was that there would be a horrible storm and if the people stayed, they would be risking their lives'. They began to rush through the streets to warn people. The citizens respected their Queen and obeyed the orders without question. It would take a long time, but they believed that if they could escape to the land of the trolls, they would be out of the range of the battle. While the two sisters spread the word that Arendelle would need to be evacuated, Dom planned for the battle. He'd need to meet Frieza far away from the Kingdom. Dom knew exactly where to meet him. He would need to go up the mountains. He ran outside and planned to leave, but he couldn't do it. As he got outside, he saw Adrian sitting atop of Anders. The two where waiting for Dom to come outside. Dom wished he could avoid them, but he couldn't. He decided that, since they had been his best friends, he could at least spend a little more time with them.

"Adrian," Dom smiled, "We're going for a ride."

"Where?" Adrian asked.

Dom smiled, "I'm going to go see your mommy and daddy."

Adrian smiled, "Can I come?" He begged.

Dom shook his head, "I wish you could, but you can't. If we go see your parents, you won't be able to come back to Arendelle, ever again."

"Oh…" Adrian sighed in disappointment. "Does that mean that I'll never see you again?"

Dom sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy and pet Anders. "Maybe… And if I don't come back, you need to be the next Saiyan Prince."

Adrian smiled at the offer. "You'll come back. I know you will." Dom felt a stinging pain in his chest. He knew that he'd disappoint Adrian if he never came back, but that was the price of his sacrifice. Dom hopped on Anders and began to ride. They left through the gates and Anders dashed across the bridge which had been constructed. There was also a path that Elsa had made which led up to her Ice Palace. It had become a great Tourist attraction. Anders ran fast on the path. Adrian held Dom tight. The two didn't talk much until Dom reached a plateau. As they stopped, Dom helped Adrian off. "Wanna hear the end of the Story of the Saiyans?" Dom proposed. Adrian nodded eagerly. Dom sighed and sat with Adrian. The three boys huddled together at the beautiful mesa. The landscape was obviously not natural, and must have been made by Elsa. Dom sat back against the tree. "Where's the book?" Adrian asked. Dom smiled and shrugged, "I guess I forgot it." Adrian began to pout. "Don't worry, Ade." Dom smiled, "I can remember it all." Dom tapped his head. Adrian's eyes lit up and he eagerly rested against Dom's lap. Dom sighed deeply, "Ready, Ade?"

Adrian nodded anxiously.

"Okay, So, there was once a proud Prince, and he was a very strong warrior. He spent his life living in fear of a stronger force. That is, until the day he made a stand and saved his people. The Prince was victorious, but the battle was a very sad one, and many of his friends wouldn't return from it. The Prince felt great guilt after seeing what he caused, and he left his home. After years of running away from his past and hiding it, he finally found a place to live. This place was a magical Kingdom. The Prince met a Queen, a Princess, and a child who became his closest companion." Adrian smiled, "You've told me this story before."

"Be patient, I'm just recapping the story." Dom reasoned. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, The Prince kept his identity a secret to keep people from fearing and hating him. That was, until he was forced to use his powers. He used them to save the Queen from an evil sorcerer from the south. The Prince had no choice but to fight, and when he did, he realized that the people weren't afraid of him. In fact, they accepted him, even knowing all that he did in the past. But that wasn't the end of the story. While the Prince thought he could live happily ever after, he realized that there was still evil that would hunt him down. So, the Prince decided that the only way to stop the evil was to confront it. The Prince waited for the evil man to find him, and stayed far away from the Kingdom so that the Queen and all her subjects would be safe. When the evil man finally showed up, the two had a serious fight. The battle waged on, and the two fought until they were exhausted. In the end, the proud Prince made a sacrifice. He would leave the Kingdom, and in return, the evil man would leave to. As a result, the Prince left and found out where his best friends had gone after the battle that he had in the beginning of the story. From his new home, the Prince was able to see the Kingdom, and watch all of the people he had grown to love live their lives." Tears began to fill Dom's eyes, and a lump grew in his throat. "And…" His voice cracked. Dom cleared his throat and coughed, "And even though he'd never be able to visit them again, the Prince knew that his sacrifice was worth it."

Adrian looked up, curiously. "The Prince lost?" He asked.

"He didn't lose, he made a sacrifice to safe the people he loved."

Adrian barely understood the answer. "Then, where did the Prince go?"

Dom smiled and looked up to the sky. Kit smiled down on him and Dom felt warm again. "He went to the place where your mommy and daddy are."

"Oh… Is that where you're going?" Adrian asked again.

Dom smiled, "Yes, Ade."

"Could you tell them that I love them?"

A tear slipped down Dom's face and he hugged Adrian close. "You got it."

The hug lasted only a few seconds as the dark presence appeared and was very close. Dom put Adrian on top of Anders. As he did, a ship crashed down nearby. Dom's attention was grabbed by it and he turned. "Get back to Arendelle!" Dom ordered. He didn't realize that Adrian had slipped off of Anders and the horse was running on its own. Adrian hid behind a rock and peered over the top as a smooth white and purple figure appeared from the small pod.


	27. Chapter 27 Everything to Lose

**Chapter 27: Everything to Lose**

Dom trembled at the sight of Frieza. He looked different now, though. His horns were gone and Frieza was now more smooth and sleek. He also was a lot smaller than his second form. "Our last fight ended so quickly, I didn't get to show you my true final form." Frieza spoke in a soft voice. Dom was terrified. He had barely handled him in his second form. This form would be even more dangerous.

"You see," Frieza began, "I have a total of four forms. You battled with forms one and two, but this is my final form, and with this transformation, my power level has increased more than you could even begin to comprehend. Dom stood and was silent. "I see there's a village down there. Don't tell me you lived there." Frieza scoffed.

"That's my home, and when I'm through with you, I'll go back and be the Prince that they deserve." Dom spat back. Frieza smiled, "Finally, a real challenge."

Frieza dashed forward. He was faster than before. Dom couldn't keep up with it. Frieza kicked Dom in the gut and he slid across the snow. Dom popped up to his feet. Frieza stood and smiled in amusement. "What's the matter?" He taunted, "Am I too fast for you?"

Dom growled and dashed back. The battle wasn't over yet. He attacked with his trademarked tenacity, and landed several hits on Frieza, but the strikes didn't seem to do much other than humor Frieza. After a few attacks, Frieza swung his tail and slapped Dom to the ground. Frieza didn't even notice the bruises. He was completely fine. Dom stood up again and attacked. Every time he did, Frieza just swatted him away. Dom strained to stand after a few times. As he pushed up, Frieza wrapped his tail around Dom's left knee and began to swing him around. His leg bent awkwardly as his body crashed into the ground. Frieza smashed him into the ground several times before whipping him off the edge. Dom roared in frustration as he powered up and flew back towards Frieza. His attacks still were strong and fast, but they didn't do enough damage. His body was weakening, but Dom was determined to fight until he stopped Frieza. Frieza attacked again and, this time, he wrapped his tail around Dom's throat. He swung Dom around before whip[ping him into the mountain.

Dom sunk into a crater. His body felt broken. Frieza was too much for Dom to handle. There was no way that hew could match up with Frieza unless he used his full power. Dom tried to go Super Saiyan, but he couldn't. When he reached his max power, he couldn't transform. He struggled to power up, but there was nothing left. He screamed in frustration. "Damn it!"

"Is that all?" Frieza mocked. "Too bad, I was hoping for a real fight. I guess I'll be destroying that pathetic village now." As Frieza said that, something snapped in Dom's head. His rage flooded in and he powered up again. The power that had laid dormant for years was finally rising to the surface. As his hair flicked blond, the mountain crumbled around him. He emerged from the smoke, and glowed golden. Adrian stared from behind the rock. The Golden Man was scary, but if it was Dom, he had nothing to fear. Adrian knew he was looking at the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Frieza smiled, "There he is. The Legendary Super Saiyan."

"If you displace so much as a single brick in Arendelle, I will make you wish I killed you on New Vegeta!" Dom roared. Dom dashed forward and attacked Frieza. His power was now back to his 100%. He felt refreshed, and the bruises didn't sting anymore. At least, he didn't feel them. Dom was stronger now and was giving Frieza a challenge. Frieza used his tail to grab Dom by the wrists. As he tightened his grasp around his wrists Dom yelled in pain. He pulled with all of his might on Frieza. He was strong, but so was Frieza. Somehow, he was able to overpower Frieza's tail and got Frieza off the ground and pulled him close. As he did, Dom gave a harsh side kick to the ribs with his left leg. Frieza let go and flew to the side. He grabbed his ribs in anger. "That actually hurt, you stupid monkey!" Frieza grunted. Dom smiled at this. "Who are you calling 'monkey'? I am a Prince!" Dom charged up more energy and the ground shook all around him. Adrian held onto the rock for his life as the land trembled. Frieza stood up and smiled. "You really are a worthy foe. I can finally use my full power against someone."

Dom smiled, "You can try." He taunted, "But you will never beat me!" Dom powered up again. Frieza smiled and chuckled to himself, "If you really thought that I was giving you my best, then you are sorely mistaken."

Dom gasped. He was barely able to match Frieza at this level. If Frieza was still holding back, Dom might be in trouble. Still, Dom suppressed his fear and was stern. "Now, I won't hold back. You will see the true strength of the strongest being in the universe!" Frieza let out a wicked cackle and the ground began to tremble. Dom flared his power and dashed. Frieza back pedaled but didn't seem to be concerned that Dom was a threat to him. Frieza was able to evade each attack. Every kick was blocked and every punch was avoided. Dom still forced himself to keep on the offensive. He worried that if he let Frieza have a chance to breathe, he wouldn't be able to do anything. After nearly a minute of intense battling, Adrian became hypnotized by it and forgot that he was hiding. "Get him, Dom!" He cried from the rock. Dom took notice and as he did, Frieza delivered an uppercut that crashed into Dom's jaw. Dom collapsed to his knees and held his mouth. Thick, warm, blood seeped through his fingers and began to drip. Frieza took this opportunity to wrap his tail around Dom's throat. He squeezed tight and a stinging pain rushed through his head and back. Frieza whipped Dom across the battle field and he landed headfirst into the wall. Dom was barely able to cover up and his face smashed into the solid mountain. Dom pried himself off the cold ground. He looked up to Frieza. A stream of blood flowed down from his hair and over his eye. He made a fist as Frieza turned away. "Never turn your back on the Saiyan Prince!" Dom roared. He powered up again, and pressed himself off the ground. Dom dashed towards Frieza but was quickly stopped by a swift elbow to the forehead. Dom collapsed again and writhed in pain. He had never faced such a strong opponent. His head was throbbing, and he felt dizzy. As he stood up again, Frieza wrapped his tail around Dom's knee and whipped him around again. Dom crashed into the ground even harder this time. Dom's knee was lifeless. He couldn't force it to respond at all. The rest of his body felt heavy. Frieza pressed his foot into Dom's back as he lay on the ground. Dom screamed in agony. "So this is the true power of the Legendary Super Saiyan? Pathetic!" Frieza scoffed at the pathetic Prince. Dom was in unbelievable pain. His body began to feel numb. Blood began to pool from his mouth. Dom couldn't keep fighting.

Suddenly, Adrian leapt from the rock and attacked Frieza from behind the attack did little more than anger the tyrant. He quickly tossed the child to the ground. Frieza advanced towards the child. He grabbed the child and suspended him in the air. He pointed his finger at Adrian. Adrian squirmed and struggled, but there was no use. Frieza was too strong. "Poor, Dom. You can't even protect this child." He mocked. Dom struggled to move. His body was responding, but as he tried to stand, his left knee gave out again.

"Can't you get up and come to his aid?" Frieza urged, sarcastically. Dom's determination only took him so far. He couldn't draw out any more power. His reserves had been completely drained, and his body was in too much pain. He still fought and slowly crawled towards Frieza. As he got close, Frieza tossed Adrian towards Dom, but as he fell, Frieza fired a death beam that shot straight through the boy's chest. As he fell, Dom somehow mustered up the strength to catch the boy. He held Adrian in his arms. The boy was in shock. "H- he got me…" Adrian sighed "… I'm so cold." Dom began to cry. "Adrian, it'll all be okay." Dom lied. Adrian smiled weakly. "It's okay, Dom, I'll be with mommy and daddy." Dom felt a vice grip his heart. Adrian finally understood death, but he wasn't scared. Dom couldn't help but weep into the dying boys chest. "And…" Adrian's voice was weak and shallow, "And… I'll be watching… you." Adrian smiled softly before his body went limp. Dom shook the boy. "A-drian." Dom spoke with his voice shaking. "Ad-ri-an!" The boy was gone. "ADRIAN!" Dom screamed as loud as he could. Dom rose to his feet, and more energy flooded his body. The ground exploded around him and his hair flicked up again. His pupils faded again and his body burst with energy as he made a second transformation.


	28. Chapter 28 Never Back Down

**Chapter 28: Never Back Down**

Elsa felt a bizarre nervousness in her stomach. She couldn't be sure, but she felt that there was something bad happening. The uneasiness she felt in her stomach made her feel sick. She tried to ignore it and helped the citizens settle in. The land they chose was very far from Arendelle and from the maps they had, there was nothing nearby. They were surrounded by the forest. The trees held in a hazy fog that limited their visibility. Though the forest was spooky, Elsa wasn't worrying about herself. She was scared for Dom. Dom was scared of this Frieza, and she could tell that he was scared to die, but he would still fight to save Arendelle; To save her. The feeling nagged at Elsa for a while. She needed to lay down and actually got sick. She threw up a few times, into the river. She wiped her face with a rag. Anna stood over her sister and gave her a canteen of water. The people had been able to prepare to leave, and they had many things that they would need. Elsa couldn't stand the thought of Dom dying. She pulled herself to her feet. "Anna," She stated, "I'm going after him."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, "You heard what he said. He pretty much begged us to stay here."

"I don't care. I need to know what's happening. I need to help him." Elsa had made up her mind. She would ride back towards Arendelle. Her horse, Frost, was the swiftest horse in Arendelle. He was a pearly white color with a black stripe on his mane. Frost was a very energetic horse and wouldn't tire easily, and had been fed. Elsa knew that Frost would be ready for the ride. She hopped on and pulled the reigns. Before anyone could say anything, Elsa was off. Elsa lead Frost through the trees, into a clearing. As they found the end, Elsa kicked and Frost reached his maximum speed. He flew across the fields. The gate to the Kingdom was closed and Elsa knew that she had to go around to get to the mountains. As they went trough the light snow, Elsa used her magic to clear a way for them. Elsa didn't realize how quickly she was approaching the fjord. As Frost was about to stop in his tracks to avoid the water, Elsa fired a blast of magic into the water and a pathway was frozen across the fjord. They reached the mountains and the snow was light. There wouldn't be much challenge for Frost to get to the top. As they got closer, Elsa felt two vastly conflicting things. One of them was a dark and depressing energy. It made Elsa feel hopeless. She would have cried if it wasn't for the other force. It was a lighter force. It gave her strength and apparently it also helped Frost, as he somehow was able to go full speed again. "Hang on, Dom." Elsa thought to herself.

Dom looked down at Adrian. His lifeless body was covered in his own blood. Dom looked at his hand. There was blood there, too. He looked at it for a moment, before wiping it on a rag that he tore from Adrian's old pants. The blood stained the rag. Dom looked at it before tying it around his left knee. Dom's outfit had been torn up. From the knee down, the left leg was gone. He used the rag to protect his knee. Dom's hand was still stained and looked pink. Dom's tears faded away and his sorrow was replaced by hatred. He stared at Frieza who seemed amused by this. Frieza smiled at Dom. "Now, the real battle begins."

Dom dashed forward and delivered a strong punch to Frieza's face. Frieza reeled backwards as Dom dashed to for a combo. Frieza was barely able to regain his balance. Dom attacked faster than ever. His body had recovered from the beating he had just endured. Frieza wouldn't let Dom keep on the offensive. He attacked back, and the two matched each other. Dom noticed Frieza flick his tail before using it to whip Dom. As Dom fell back, he smiled. He landed and rebounded into the air at Frieza. Dom waited for Frieza to flick his tail, and as soon as he did, Dom spun to the side and avoided the blow. From there, Frieza left himself open for an attack. Dom delivered a few fast blasts before Frieza recovered. Frieza was shocked, but the attacks were actually hurting him. As Frieza tried to counter, Dom spun back and attacked again. Frieza had no choice but to fly away to recover. He was only able to escape for a second but it was enough to recover and defend himself. Dom and Frieza battled again. Each landed a few solid strikes, but they couldn't gain a real advantage. Frieza knew that Dom had a bad leg and most of his attacks were directed at his knee. He used energy blasts and Dom's knee screamed in pain. Dom still fought but he couldn't use his kicks and when he tried to, his leg stung. He fell to the ground and allowed Frieza to take control of the match. He stood over Dom and kicked him away. From there he chased him down and kept volleying him into the air. Dom couldn't control himself. He was being smacked around, and there was no way to stop himself. All he could do was pray that he could survive the barrage. Finally, Frieza began to tire and finished by spiking him into the ground. As Dom lay on the ground, he cursed himself. His lack of training, coupled with his lack of experience made him no match for Frieza. If only he was able to improve after each battle like a normal Saiyan. Instead, he was cursed to always struggle to keep up. It was crippling him, and now this is where all of his hard work got him. He was getting demolished by a foe who would always outclass him.

Elsa heard a loud crash, and led Frost towards it. As she made it to the battlefield she was in awe. Frieza was floating in the air and Dom was in a crater. "Dom!" She screamed, "Get up!"

Frieza looked over. "Another interference?"

As he took aim at her, Dom leapt from the crater and attacked Frieza. His power was unbelievable. He wasn't about to let Elsa die. He promised to protect her. His body was in pain, but he ignored it. "No pain. No pain." Dom thought to himself. Every movement was enough to make his body feel like crumbling. Dom finally got in a solid roundhouse kick and, despite the pain in his leg, it was a success. Frieza fell, and tumbled away. He pulled himself to his feet. Frieza was now bleeding. His purple blood filled his eyes. ""Injured?" He gasped, "Impossible!"

Dom smiled as he landed in front of Elsa. Dom would not be outclassed by anyone. He was the Saiyan Prince. He was invincible and he would never surrender. As long as he could breathe, he would fight. Dom felt his confidence return. Frieza was no better than he was, and now, with this Ascended Super Saiyan Form, he was a God.

"That is it!" Frieza bellowed. "I'm ending this, right now. Suddenly, a Super Nova appeared in Frieza's hand. The super nova exploded in size and as Frieza floated up, the land began to crack and crumble around them. Dom looked up and smiled. "I guess this is it." He sighed. "I win, or the planet is finished.

"You can win, right?" Elsa asked nervously.

Dom smiled slightly. "I'll never let him hurt you." He turned back towards Frieza and energy formed in his hands. "I promise."

* * *

_I didn't want to have to say this because I wanted the reader to have to think, but just in case the message wasn't clear. Dom can't defeat Frieza even as a SSJ2 because he hasn't been training. Also, he doesn't get a huge genkai boost after each battle like Goku. He doesn't have it that easy because of his disability._


	29. Chapter 29 Selfless Hero

**Chapter 29: Selfless Hero**

He clenched his fists. Dom felt his heart racing. It pounded against his chest, like a drum. This was going to be the last chance for him. If Dom was to lose, than Earth would be destroyed. But he wasn't going to lose. Dom was sure that he would win. He had to many people depending on his success. No matter how menacing the Nova Blast looked. Dom couldn't back down. He felt the pressure exerted from the blast. It was blinding. Dom focused his energy to his hands. The nova blast slowly began to change colors. Instead of its fiery glow, it was now a dark pink. Dom was unsure of what Frieza was doing. Was it all a mind game? Was Frieza trying to distract him? He couldn't bother to worry about that. No matter what Frieza was doing, Dom needed to focus on charging up enough power to stop the final blast, just like he had done before.

Elsa stared in awe from a short distance. The ground was trembling beneath her. The heat from the Nova gave off an evil aura. She couldn't explain it, but she felt it. She wanted to escape, but Frost had already ran off. The poor horse must've been terrified to leave the Queen. Elsa suddenly came to the realization that she was powerless. She had never felt so weak. Even when she was with Hans, she always knew she was powerful. Now, she was truly useless. All she could do was stand and pray that Dom would win. This realization came with fear. She couldn't control the outcome, and it scared her.

Suddenly, the nova split into two parts, and each of them morphed into saucers. The large saucers hovered above Frieza. Dom was taken back by this. Frieza had never used this technique before and he wasn't sure what to expect. They were obviously going to be thrown at him, but what else? Why would Frieza exchange his most devastating move for these saucers? Dom decided to continue charging. None of that would matter when he defeated Frieza with the Final Revenge Blast. The blasts finally formed in Dom's hands. The orbs were massive. They vibrated violently in his hands, and e nearly lost control of them.

Suddenly, Frieza whipped one Saucer at Dom. Dom reacted to the attack, quickly and was able to throw an orb at it. Frieza then threw the second one. This attack wasn't so special. Dom was able to use the other orb to deflect the other saucer. To his surprise, the first saucer burst through the clouds of smoke and raced towards Dom. Dom could only fall to the ground to avoid it. He popped back up as the other one came towards him. As he spun around to avoid it, he saw that the first saucer had come to a stop. Frieza was controlling them. Dom spun to face the discs. He sweat profusely. The discs attacked in an elegant manner. They crossed each other and the illusion challenged Dom's focus. He still identified the blasts and was able to avoid them. Dom pushed off the ground and flew into the air. The saucers followed. Dom couldn't keep running. This technique needed to have a flaw, but Dom couldn't find it. The only chance he had been to avoid them until Frieza ran out of energy. That wouldn't happen any time soon. Frieza wasn't getting tired at all. Dom flew at the same speed as the saucers. He kept looking back. He fired a blast of desperation at the saucers, but that only succeeded in obstructing his own vision while one disc disappeared. Dom had to find the other one before it found him. Dom scanned the battlefield. He couldn't see the second disc.

"Dom!" Elsa screamed, "Look out!"

Dom looked forward and spotted the disc, screaming towards him. Dom barely dipped beneath it and evaded the attack. He looked back, hopeful that the saucers collided in midair, but somehow, Frieza made sure they didn't. Dom got a good look at Frieza. The flaw became painfully obvious to Dom. Frieza was defenseless while these saucers chased him. Dom sped up and turned towards Frieza who was barely able to jump over Dom to avoid him. Dom expected that, and he had planned his counter. He landed quickly and looked back as the saucers dashed at Frieza. Frieza wasn't a fool, and he leapt over his own attack. He would never let his own attack be his undoing. The saucers chased after Dom again. Dom repeated the same routine. He ran for a while and then dashed towards Frieza.

"You almost fooled me the first time!" Frieza roared, "It won't happen again."

This time, Frieza made sure that the saucers went around his body. Dom smiled graciously. His plan had worked. Frieza underestimated Dom's intelligence in battle. Dom stopped quickly, and, as the saucers followed, he dashed towards Frieza's exposed back. There was nothing Frieza could do. Dom kicked him in the head and the saucers lost power. Frieza looked up and grunted. His mouth was dripping blood. Dom smiled to himself. He was so much smarter than Frieza. His plan worked perfectly. Now Frieza would be frustrated and want to end the battle. This would benefit Dom, because he knew he didn't have the staying power that Frieza had. Frieza quickly leapt into the air. His body was now exhausted from controlling the saucers, and Dom would have a chance in a struggle with him. Dom extended his arms out again. This time, he was more confident that he would possibly win. It wasn't false confidence. Dom truly believed in his abilities. He began to charge up his final attack. Frieza did the same. The ultimate death ball that Frieza formed was unbelievable. He was still able to call upon that much energy to form a blast that large. Dom focused all of his remaining energy to his hands and the waves of energy formed in his hands. They were too powerful to maintain a single shape. Instead, they were shapeless. Dom didn't know where all of his sudden energy came from, but his resolve to win was allowing him to use the last of his strength. The energy Dom would put into this attack could leave him with nothing. It was likely that even if he won, he'd never know it.

The Death Ball was fully charged, and Dom was prepared.

"Elsa!" Dom boomed, "I want you to know something." Elsa studied him, fearfully. "Please, don't cry if I'm gone. I do this for you. I'm the only one who can stop Frieza, and if that means that I have to die..." Dom hesitated and smiled, "... Then so be it!"

Frieza launched the blast down at Dom. Dom swung his arms together. As his wrists crashed, the waves fused into one. Then, Dom released the wave and a beam of energy exploded from him and crashed into the death ball. The ball began to advance. Elsa saw this and gasped. She couldn't just stay on the sidelines. She ran towards the beams. She stood next to Dom and fired an ice beam at Frieza. The attack slipped by the struggling attacks and crashed into Frieza's chest. As this happened, Dom felt a shifty in the struggle. He was able to press the beam back, but his energy was draining, fast.

"Kit!" He screamed to himself, "Ace, Mato, Dad! Please give me strength!" Dom pleaded desperately for energy. Suddenly he heard a voice. It was impossible, but Dom could swear he heard Kit. "You can do it, my Prince."

That was all he heard from her. She believed in him, Dom remembered how he had let her die. This was about more than just his life. It was about Arendelle. It was about Elsa. It was about Kit. Dom was energized by all these thoughts and his blast exploded and engulfed Frieza and sent him away. This time, he was really gone. Dom smiled and his vision blurred, "Is this, deat-…" Dom barely uttered before collapsing.


	30. Chapter 30 Saiyan Prince of Arendelle

**Chapter 30: The Saiyan Prince of Arendelle**

Dom's knees gave out beneath him and he fell to the cold ground. Elsa rushed to his side and bent down beside him. "Dom?" She called, "Please, Dom. You're gonna be okay." She began to weep at the sight of his lifeless body. She couldn't hold in her sobs.

"Dom! Please get up." She begged, "You can't leave me. I need you. Why did you need to be such a hero?" Elsa sobbed angrily. She looked at Dom. His hair faded black to black and his mouth hung open, slightly. He looked peaceful. How could he leave her? He is at peace, and she is a mess. "It's not fair…" She sobbed. She rested her head on his chest. "The Saiyan Prince of…" Elsa couldn't remember the name of his home planet. She searched her memory for it. The name wouldn't come to her. Elsa kept sobbing on Dom's chest. His body was limp. She kept looking at him and telling herself that she saw his chest rise, but when she looked closer, she figured out that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. As Dom laid in the earth, Elsa cradled him. She stayed there in silence for an eternity. Anna slowly approached her from behind. She was silent but let out a gasp of terror at the sight of Dom's body. Elsa turned and saw her sister. "H-he just… he just wanted to save us…" Elsa cried. Anna stood frozen for a moment but collapsed next to Dom. She fell across his body. "Please, Dom. Please wake up." She screamed. Elsa covered her mouth and tears rolled down her face. "Why'd he have to be a hero?" Anna croaked. Kristoff and Sven ran onto the scene after Anna. Sven came to a halt when he was Dom laying in the ground. He rushed to Anna's side, and picked her up. Anna squirmed away. "He can't be gone!" She persisted. Kristoff held in his tears and picked up his wife. He carried her away, despite her persistent struggling. "Dom…" Kristoff whispered, "You gave your life for all of us. Thank you." Kristoff looked to the sky. Anna and Elsa's weeping echoed through the mountain. He carried Anna away and left Elsa to mourn. Elsa sobbed for minutes before she finally ran out of tears. When she did, she looked at Dom. Her eyes were still watery and her vision was blurred. She swore that she was him move, but as she inspected his body, it was proven to be another trick. Dom was covered in bruises. Blood dripped from his forehead and over his eye. His cheeks were bruised. His shirt had been torn up, and exposed the marks on each arm. As she scanned his legs, his left knee was in the worst shape. It was burnt red, and covered in marks. Blood seeped through the rag he got from Adrian. "He's in bad shape." Elsa sighed. "He'd suffer if he was still awake." Elsa tried to be glad that he wasn't in pain, but she couldn't. He was still gone.

As Elsa blinked the final tears from her eyes, she saw it. It wasn't a trick. She was sure of it. His chest raised. It was slight and subtle, but she was sure of it. She pressed her ear against his chest. She held her breath. "I won't breathe until you breathe." She whispered. Elsa stayed there for a moment. The thought of doubt returned to her. It was just a trick. She wanted him to live so badly that her mind was trying to trick her into seeing him move. Tears began to roll down her face again, and made a small puddle on his chest.

Just as she was about to give up hope, she heard it. _Ba-bump_. It was quiet and quick, but it was a pulse. Elsa looked around. No one was nearby. She urgently pressed on his chest to stimulate his heart, and keep him alive. She pressed forcefully on his chest. Her own heart began to race. He was still alive in there, somewhere. After 10 minutes of compressions, Elsa listened for his pulse again. It was there. Still faint, but it was regulating itself. Dom's face began to twist, slightly, in anguish. Elsa summoned her powers and rubbed her hands on his arms and legs. She hoped to numb away the pain and make Dom wake up. She rubbed across his scrawny muscles, desperately. After several minutes, she touched his face. "You gotta wake up, Dom." She urged. "I need you to get up."

Dom's face twitched, and his eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurry. He barely recognized Elsa beside him. He heard her squeal in joy. She wrapped her arms around him. Everything hurt, and Elsa's tight hug made it all worse, but it felt too good to stop her. DOm weakly lifted his arm and wrapped it around her.

After a few minutes, the embrace ended. Dom could barely move, but forced himself to his feet. He staggered and wobbled a bit. Elsa wrapped his arm around her shoulder and supported him. She led Dom back down to Arendelle. It wasn't long before they found Kristoff and Anna going back for her. Kristoff made Sven stop, and Anna nearly screamed. "It's Dom!" Dom was barely able to look up at her and smile. "The Prince lives on…" He boasted weakly. Kristoff helped Dom in the sled and Sven pulled them down the mountain to Arendelle. Elsa nursed Dom back to health with help of the maids. "He really is something." The doctor proclaimed, "With all of these injuries, it's a miracle he survived, let alone stand." Elsa smiled, "And he's healing at an incredible rate."

In a few weeks, Dom was back to full health. The first place he went was the orphanage. He stood at the porch and raised his hand to knock. Something was holding him back. He couldn't face her. He had let her nephew die. He reluctantly knocked on the door. The aunt opened to door. She looked messy. Her eyes were puffy and she had clearly been crying. "I'm sorry.," Dom sad softly, "Adrian was a great boy. I couldn't keep him safe." The elderly woman broke into tears and hugged Dom. "It's okay." She wailed, "You did all you could." Dom comforted the woman in the doorway for a few minutes until she regained her composure. "You were his best friend. You made him enjoy life. That's all I can ask." Dom hugged the woman and left house. He felt pain in his chest. He got back to his room, and sat in silence. He thought about all of the things he did in his life. His guilt smothered him. The silence was broken when Elsa knocked on his door. "Are you okay, Dom?"

Dom sighed, "My whole life, I've been making mistakes. I don't wanna feel guilt anymore." Elsa sat beside him on the bed. "Wanna talk about it?"

Dom nodded. "As a child, I killed so many people that rebelled against Frieza. They were innocent people and I killed them for fighting for their freedom. I was merciless. I killed an old man who's son I killed. I couldn't become the Legendary Super Saiyan to kill Frieza until I let my friends die. I lost my mentor, Mato, my best friend and partner, Ace, the first girl I ever liked, Kit, and my own father, not to mention the ones who died in the rebellion. Then, I come here and I let Adrian die." Tears rolled down his cheek. Elsa hugged him. "Don't feel bad, look at all the great things you did. You freed the Saiyans, and you saved Arendelle." Dom took a deep breath, "But I can't hide the bad things I did. I don't deserve the title of Saiyan Prince of New Vegeta."

Elsa wrapped her arms around him. "You aren't the Saiyan Prince of New Vegeta. You are the Saiyan Prince of Arendelle."

Dom looked at Elsa and hugged her tightly. Finally, he was accepted by someone.


	31. Chapter 31 A New Beginning

**Chapter 31: A New Beginning**

Dom embraced in the warmth for as long as he could. It felt so nice, and he didn't want it to end. He closed his eyes. Though he saw nothing, he could feel Kit looking down on him. He could see her smiling face, and he smiled back for her. She'd be so happy, knowing that Dom was able to move on from his past. He also felt his father. Vegeta smiled at his son. He approved of him. Despite all of the cowardly things Dom did, his father was proud of him.

Dom knew that he had done horrible things in his life. He had murdered hundreds of people. He had been a cruel warrior. He led a violent revolution that cost many Saiyans their lives'. He allowed the first girl he ever cared for to die. Even after that, he lied to so many people. He did anything to be accepted, but, in the end, honesty was somehow the secret to happiness. Dom couldn't wrap his head around that. How could people still love him, despite all of his actions. Maybe it was that they didn't care. They didn't care about his past. He had proven himself to them. The actions he took to prove himself made up for all of the horrible things he was guilty of committing in the past.

He held tightly to Elsa. None of the horrible things mattered to him. He wasn't the Last Saiyan Prince. He was the Saiyan Prince of Arendelle. He wasn't going to let his past hurt him. He was able to get through it, and now, he was ready for whatever this mysterious planet would have to bring for him.

Dom smiled as the embrace ended. He looked into Elsa's blue eyes. They sparkled in the light of day. Dom wrapped his hands around hers and kissed her on the lips. He felt her wrap her arms around his back. Dom was still covered in bruises, but there was no pain when she squeezed him.

Dom was a citizen of Arendelle. He was finally able to live there, and no one would treat him any different than a normal human. He was a normal human. The people didn't care that he was a Saiyan. He was helpful to the kingdom. He was able to do the job of 100 men by himself. Dom continued his training whenever he was free. His body would never deteriorate to the level that he had been when he got to Arendelle. He resumed the intense training that he had learned from Mato. Every time he trained, Mato's voice echoed in his head. It pushed him to go farther than his body could.

Elsa walked in on his training, and heard Dom talking to himself. "You gotta push yourself, Dom!" He grunted. "Ignore that pain!"

Elsa sat on his bed and watched as Dom did his push ups. Dom was so consumed by his training that he didn't notice Elsa. After a few minutes, Elsa got in push up position across from Dom. Dom lifted his head as saw her smiling back at him. "Come on, Dom!" She urged, "Is that all you got?"

Dom smiled as she teased him. He played along. He shook his head, "I'm just getting started" he panted. As he said that, his arms gave out, and he fell to the ground. Elsa smiled and fell with him. They looked into each others eyes. Both of them were free, and they could see the happiness in each others eyes. Elsa covered her mouth and giggled. Dom weakly chuckled along. He couldn't move his arms but he inched closer and kissed Elsa's hand that hid her mouth. Elsa moved her hand and kissed Dom.

It took a longer time than anyone expected, but one day, during a day honoring the Queen, Dom did something he never imagined doing. He knelt down.

"Queen Elsa," He began, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever gotten the pleasure of meeting. You are the Queen of Ice and snow. You are so powerful, and beautiful." Dom began to sweat as he revealed a golden ring. Elsa gasped as the ring glimmered. "So, Queen Elsa, will…" Dom was more nervous than he'd ever been, "Will you marry me?"

Dom was on a knee, and Elsa was stunned. She looked down in awe. "I don't wanna rush you, but they're kinda expecting something." Dom smiled. Elsa bent down and hugged Dom. "Yes!" She replied. Tears began to roll down her eyes.

Unfortunately, this happy occasion was to be short-lived, and interrupted by the horrible tragedies that awaited him.

Little did he know that far away, on an island south of Arendelle a dreadful duo launched an attack. All available warriors came to the peoples' aid. However, they were no match for the brother and sister. The teenagers where easily able to defeat the warriors and ruin the entire kingdom. Was this to be a new era for the planet? An era ruled by bionic human teenagers. An era filled with hopelessness, and darkness.

Not as long as Dom was still breathing.

* * *

Does anyone think I should be working on a sequel? I love writing this, and adding on to my story. Does anyone have any suggestions on what to add to the story cuz I really want to write it.


End file.
